INNOCENT LIFE (RE-PUBLISH)
by EllaWiffe
Summary: Sungmin, seorang namja berketerbelakangan mental yang selalu mengalami hal pahit dalam hidupnya. Keluarganya hancur... Ia diperkosa... ia hamil... Siapakah yang menghamili x? Bagaimana hidupnya selanjutnya? Bahagia atau Derita? KYUMIN, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Hyun joong... Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, etc... NC (NOT FOR KIDS) DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**CAST:** **LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

**Disclaimer** : Super Junior members miliknya Tuhan mereka, keluarga & SMEnt

**WARNINGS :** **YAOI** ( gak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**, **ANGST**, **NC** ( masih dipikirkan scane NC yg bisa buat orang dikirim ke rumah sakit = NC nya entar ),**OOC**,**MISS TYPOS,** **NOT FOR KIDS !, AUTHOR PUN MASIH BELAJAR TENTANG EYD(JADI MOHON KESABARANNYA).**

**P.S : BOLD-FLASHBACK**

**.**

Srek.. Srek.. suara seretan kaki menggema di gang kecil yang gelap ini, beberapa kali terdengar rintihan.

"Ukh... _appo_... hiks... hiks..." rintih seseorang dengan baju yang terlihat awut-awutan. Tepi bibir dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, dan dihiasi aliran airmata di kedua sisi pipinya.

Sesekali ia tertatih, berpegangan pada dinding berlumut. Celana pendek selutut yang dipakainya pun tak dapat menutupi aliran darah yang mengalir dikakinya.

"Hiks... _appo_... _appo_..." rintihnya lagi sambil memegang bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya ia keluar dari gang sempit dan gelap tersebut. Walaupun begitu suasana jalanan tetap saja sepi. Bagaimana tidak, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Dengan berlahan menyusuri dinding-dinding pertokoan yang sudah ditutup namja berambut hitam itu sampai pada sebuah apartement tua. Dirogohnya sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Ternyata gemerincing kunci yang diambilnya.

Cklekk...

Kriettt...

Blamm... di tutupnya pintu tua apartement tersebut.

Ringisan masih terdengar dari bibir itu. Air mata masih mengiringi langkahnya yang terseok-seok.

Betapa di ingatnya kejadian belum lama ini. Tubuhnya di seret kebelakang gang kecil gelap itu oleh seorang _namja_. Betapa ia memberontak dari dekapan _namja_ itu, beberapa tamparan dan tinjuan diterima olehnya. Pakaiannya di lempar kesembarang tempat, tubuhnya menggigil oleh dinginnya malam.

Bagaimana saat _namja_ asing itu menyurukkan sesuatu yang keras di dalam bagian tubuhnya. Sakit yang ia rasakan sungguh sangat menyiksa. Desahan kenikmatan yang di alunkan _namja_ itu sungguh membuatnya jijik. Beberapa kali _namja_ itu menanyakan apakah diri nya menikmatinya. Tentu saja tidak, apa yang ingin ia nikmati? Apakah sakitnya dibagian bawah tubuhnya? Atau saat punggungnya yang lecet karena tergeser tajamnya pasir-pasir di tanah ?, Atau kah tamparan dan tinjuan yang didapatkannya karena ia meronta dan menangis?. Berapa kali _namja_ itu mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuhnya, berulang-ulang ia melakukannya. Tolong tuhan... hilangkan bayangan itu... takut...

Setelah _namja_ itu selesai, ia meninggalkannya begitu saja di gang gelap tanpa secarik kain. Dinginnya udara menjadi selimutnya. Tapi sebelum _namja_ itu pergi ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang. Dengan berlahan _namja_ yang terbaring itupun menyadarkan diri didinding yang berlumut dan dingin. Dicobanya merangkak memunguti baju-baju yang berserakkan di tanah. Dipakainya berlahan baju itu, sakit... perih... takut...

.

SERRSSSS... SERSSSS... Bunyi shower bergema dari dalam kamar mandi.

Air yang mengalir menyapu kotoran yang ada di tubuh. Air yang mulanya mengucur berwarna putih jernih, sekarang berubah merah membasahi lantai setelah menyusuri tubuh ini.

Air mata ini tak pernah berhenti mengalir, aku merasa jijik.

Teringat lagi bagaimana ia menjilat tubuh ini, dengan gigit-gigitan kecil. Tubuhku penuh dengan tanda biru-keunguan...

Takut... takut...

Diambilnya _scrub_ di samping kaca, digosoknya dengan keras... berharap... sangat berharap tanda-tanda biru itu akan hilang. Bukannya hilang malah berganti dengan warna merah karena lecet terkena gesekan kerasnya _scrub_...

Terduduk lemas tubuhnya di bawah pancuran _shower_ tidak diherankannya rasa sakit perih dari bagian bawah tubuhnya begitu terhentak dikerasnya lantai.

Beberapakali ia menarik rambutnya, mecoba menghilangkan bayangan yang mengerikan itu.

Tuhan... Apa dosa yang telah ia lakukan ?

**.**

"_**DASAR ANAK BODOH ! PERCUMA IBUMU MELAHIRKANMU ! LIHAT DIRIMU YANG BODOH INI ! YA TUHAN APA SALAHKU SEHINGGA KAU MEMBERIKANKU ANAK YANG KETERBELAKANGAN MENTAL?!" teriak histeris seorang pria setengah baya, anak yang disebut-sebutnya hanya duduk meringkuk dibawah meja makan sambil menyurukkan wajahnya dibalik lututnya yang bergetar. Dilengannya penuh dengan luka-luka, lebam-lebam pukulan yang ia terima dari ayahnya sendiri.**_

"_**mianhe appa.. mianhe.. minnie tidak bodoh... minnie tidak bodoh.." rintih namja kecil tersebut, suaranya tertelan dengan isak tangisnya yang tersengar pilu.**_

**.**

_Cip... Cip... Cip..._

Kicauan burung menemani indahnya pagi yang cerah ini, sesekali kibaran angin mengibarkan gorden jendela kamar ini.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Minnie... Minnie..." terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu bagian luar.

Benda yang sedang bergulung dibalik selimut tebal itu hanya meringis.

"_Ne_ _ajhumma_... Minnie bangun..." seraknya.

"_Ne_... bagus, mandi selepas itu langsung kerumah _ajhumma_ kita sarapan bersama _ne_ ?"

Dengan perlahan _namja_ yang dipanggil Minnie bangkit dari ranjangnya, menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas ia lihat bayangannya di cermin, mata bengkak, bibir yang lecet... miris...

**.**

"Eh... Minnie kau sudah datang, ayo sini kita makan bersama !" seru seorang pria setangah baya tapi kegagahannya masih dapat kita lihat diusianya yang sudah lanjut. Minnie atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Sungmin pun menuju kursi kosong yang telah tersedia, diliriknya sekitar.

Pria setengah baya tadi sesekali tersenyum sambil memegang koran. Diseberang dari tempat ia duduk terlihat wanita yang masih sangat cantik walaupun sekilas terlihat beberapa kerutan penuaan di sekitar sudut matanya. Di sebalahnya sendiri ada _namja_ tampan berkacamata sambil membaca buku. Di samping perempuan tadi juga duduk seorang _namja_ tampan, tidak kalah dari yang disebelahnya ini, senyuman terkembang dari bibirnya yang penuh.

"Hai Minnie?!, ada apa dengan matamu?, digigit tawon ?" canda _namja_ di sebelah wanita tadi. Yang lain pun secara serempak berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka, melihat bagaimana kondisi mata yang dipanggil Minnie ini, seseorang yang telah dianggap sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga mereka.

"_A... Ani Hyung..._ tadi saat mandi mata Minnie terkena buih sabun, pedih..." elak Sungmin.

Senyum lembut berkembang dari bibir wanita satu-satunya di ruangan ini. "Hm... apa Minnie perlu topi keramas?, tidak salah bekas Hyun waktu kecil masih ada" ucap wanita itu. Topi keramas adalah topi dari plastik biasanya digunakan oleh anak-anak, yang tujuannya menghalangi buih busa masuk kemata.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Oh ya Minnie, apa hari ini kau akan ke kantin sekolah lagi?" tanya _namja_ disebelah wanita itu.

"_Ne_... kata _ajhumma_ di kantin hari ini ada menu spesial baru, dan anak-anak pasti berebutan membeli itu. Karena itu Minnie mau membantu _ajhumma_" jelas Sungmin sambil menyambut roti bakar yang telah diolesi selai dari wanita tadi.

"_Ne_... Minnie memang anak baik, selalu membantu orang. Minnie pergi saja dengan _ajusshi_, sama-sama dengan Hyun joong dan Jaejoong kesekolah _ne_..." ajak laki-laki setengah baya, yang merupakan kepala keluarga dari keluarga ini. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata lirih "_gomawo_".

**.**

Keadaan kantin yang ramai membuat Sungmin sedikit kerepotan.

Beberapa kali ia berucap _mianhe_ karena murid-murid itu merasa marah atas gerakkan Sungmin yang sedikit lelet, saat memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Minnie !, ambilkan susu hangat 5 kotak dari dalam kotak di ujung itu !" teriak _ajhumma_ penjaga kantin. Dengan cepat diambilnya apa yang diperintahkan, tak dipedulikannya bagian selatannya berdenyut karena perih.

"Minnie... ambilkan anak ini cola-cola dingin !" teriak _ajhumma_ itu lagi.

"_NE.._"

Begitu terus, hingga akhirnya keadaan yang sedikit ramai tadi mulai berkurang. Karena sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir.

"Minnie, sebaiknya kau makan siang dulu... ini... ambil" ucap _ajhumma_ dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"hm... _gomawo ne_ _ajhumma_, tapi Minnie mau ke kamar kecil dulu... permisi..."

Saat bekerja tadi tak diherankannya rasa perih yang ia rasakan tadi saat melayani pelanggan-pelanggan kantin, tapi ternyata efeknya 2 kali lebih sakit sekarang...

Untungnya di kamar kecil pria ini terlihat sepi. Sungmin pun masuk kesalah satu kamar kecil. Diturunkannya berlahan celana yang ia pakai. Betapa terkejutnnya ia ketika melihat celana dalamnya penuh dengan warna merahnya darah... cepat-cepat diambilnya _tissue_ di samping _closet_, diusapnya berlahan darah yang berasal dari lubang pembuangannya. Sesekali ia merintih ketika _tissue_ itu menyentuh bagian permukaan kulit yang lecet. Rasa takut yang dirasakan Sungmin, ketika melihat darah yang masih merembes dari lubangnya menetes di celana dalamnya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Minnie takut..." lirihnya pelan, dalam pikirannya apakah Ia terkena penyakit yang mematikan.

Makin terkejutlah ia ketika mendengar derai tawa diluar kamar mandi yang ia pakai. Mungkin siswa-siswa sekolah ini ingin mencuci tangan pikirnya.

"YANG BENAR KYU ?"

"_NE_.. KEPALA KU PUSING PAGINYA. ALKOHOL MEMANG BERBAHAYA, ck... DAN KAU TAU AKU MIMPI MEMPERKOSA SEORANG NAMJA !" ungkap orang yang dipanggil Kyu tadi.

"EH?, MEMPERKOSA _NAMJA_?, GILA SEKALI MIMPIMU !, HAHAHAHA... MEMANGNYA BAGAIMANA RUPANYA? CANTIK ? IMUT ? ATAU MALAH BERBADAN KEKAR?, HAHAHAHA..." tanya lawan bicara Kyu tidak sabar, penuh dengan kata penasaran di otaknya.

"Entahlah aku tak ingat wajahnya, yang aku ingat kejadiannya di gang gelap, Aishh... sudah lah... cepat kita masuk Hae-ah" ajak Kyu.

"Hahahaha... jangan-jangan itu mimpi basahmu... hahahaha.. atau kejadian itu memang NYATA hanya saja kau tidak mengingatnya!?" cetus Hae diiringi gelak tawa, si Kyu pun ikut tergelak.

"Hahahaha.. walaupun begitu aku harap aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya.."

Derai tawa itupun menghilang dari balik pintu keluar.

**Sebenarnya Author kasian juga liHat Minnie, dan sifat Kyu yang yah AGAK KEJAM (?)**

**Tapi.. entar alur cerita berubah kok...**

**TETAP KYUMIN...(ever)**

**Hehehehe..**

**Untuk jaejoong dan hyun joong author masukkin soalnya mereka juga biasnya Author selain kyumin. Disini mereka saudara-an.**

**Anak tertua jaejoong, si Hyun joong anak bungsu (keluarga KIM).**

**Si minnie tinggal sendiri, entar diceritain kisah hidupnya Minnie.**

**.**

**Sebenarnya cerita ini telah di publish dahulu kala TTATT**

**Tapi karna sesuatu… ne FF di hapus oleh pihak tak bertanggung jawab.**

**Sempet shock, dan jujur sempet ngambek gak mo nge-post lagi…**

**Tapi karena di terror oleh pihak tertentu juga #lirik temen2 FB**

**Yahhh… ini lah dia!**

**.**

**Diterima kritik (yang membangun) dan saran..**

**Gomawo...**

**RnR**

**PWESEEE... ^3^**

**Ps : ada tau MP3 lagu K-POP yang sedih gak?, mo cari inspirasi nih tuk nih FF..**

**Lagu yang mendayun-dayun.. bikin merinding, bikin nangis..**

**"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"**


	2. Chapter 2

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**MAIN CAST:** **LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

**PRESENTED:**

**Kim Kibum** (SNOW WHITE SUJU), **Lee Taemin**, **Shim Changmin, etc.**

**Disclaimer****s** : Super Junior Members miliknya Tuhan mereka, Keluarga & SMEnt

**WARNINGS :** **YAOI** ( gak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**, **ANGST**, **NC** ( masih dipikirkan scane NC yg bisa buat orang dikirim ke rumah sakit = NC nya entar ),**OOC**,**MISS TYPOS,** **NOT FOR KIDS !, AUTHOR PUN MASIH BELAJAR TENTANG EYD(JADI MOHON KESABARANNYA).**

**P.S : BOLD-FLASHBACK**

.

**Kisah yang lalu :**

"_**YANG BENAR KYU ?"**_

"_**NE.. KEPALA KU PUSING PAGINYA. ALKOHOL MEMANG BERBAHAYA, ck... DAN KAU TAU AKU MIMPI MEMPERKOSA SEORANG NAMJA !" ungkap orang yang dipanggil Kyu tadi.**_

"_**EH?, MEMPERKOSA NAMJA?, GILA SEKALI MIMPIMU !, HAHAHAHA... MEMANGNYA BAGAIMANA RUPANYA? CANTIK ? IMUT ? ATAU MALAH BERBADAN KEKAR?, HAHAHAHA..." tanya lawan bicara Kyu tidak sabar, penuh dengan kata penasaran di otaknya.**_

"_**Entahlah aku tak ingat wajahnya, yang aku ingat kejadiannya di gang gelap, Aishh... sudah lah... cepat kita masuk Hae-ah" ajak Kyu.**_

"_**Hahahaha... jangan-jangan itu mimpi basahmu... hahahaha.. atau kejadian itu memang NYATA hanya saja kau tidak mengingatnya!?" cetus Hae diiringi gelak tawa, si Kyu pun ikut tergelak.**_

"_**Hahahaha.. walaupun begitu aku harap aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya.."**_

_**Derai tawa itupun menghilang dari balik pintu keluar.**_

**.**

_Krekkk_... Pintu bilik kamar mandi pun terbuka berlahan.

Keluarlah seorang _namja_, terlihat ia beberapa kali mengelus bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya.

Ditengoknya kearah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

'siapa mereka?' pikirnya. Seakan tak akan menemukan jawaban, ia pun melirik kearah cermin besar di ruangan ini. 'uh, luka lecet dimuka Minnie masih sakit' ucapnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Eh... Sungmin?, kau disini?" tanya seseorang berkacamata.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin atau yang dikenal dengan Minnie menoleh kearah datang nya suara. Ternyata itu Kim Hyun Joong anak _ajusshi_ dan _ajhumma_ yang baik hati telah merawatnya semenjak ayah dan ibunya pergi menghadap Tuhan.

"Ah... _annyeyong_ _Hyung_..." bungkuk Minnie beberapa kali.

Seakan sadar bahwa anak didepannya ini tidak akan berhenti membungkuk sebelum ia sendiri menghentikannya, Hyun pun berujar "Sudah, hentikan bungkukkan mu itu. Berapa kali harus aku katakan aku tak terlalu suka" Ucap Hyun Joong dingin.

Mendengar nada dingin dari Hyun Joong, Sungmin pun menghentikan bungkukkan-nya. "_Mianhe_..." lirihnya.

"Hey... kenapa dengan celanamu berwarna merah begitu?" tanya Hyun Joong, ketika melihat bundaran kecil di bagian belakang celana Sungmin.

Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat ia melihat pantulan pantatnya di cermin besar di belakangnya. Mukanya pun seketika memucat, bagaimana kiranya menjelaskan hal ini.

Dalam pikirnya, 'Hyun _hyung_ tidak boleh tau, aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Kim lagi... _aniya_... _aniya_...'

" Apa terkena saos saat kau bekerja dikantin tadi?" tanya Hyun Joong. Dengan cepat Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

'Sungguh, anak ini betul-betul aneh. Tadi membungkukkan tubuh berulang kali, sekarang menganggukkan kepala berulang-ulang. Aishh... sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi' pikirnya dengan dahi yang hanya bisa mengernyit melihat kelakuan Sungmin, tanpa kata pamit dia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi. Rencananya ke kamar mandi ingin mencuci tangan pun terlupakan oleh pertemuannya dengan Sungmin.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kim Hyun Joong, Sungmin yang dari tadi terlalu asyik mengangguk pun menghentikkan anggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia merasa pusing. "Aighuuu... kepala Minnie pusing, tidak bisa berhenti bergerak" lirihnya, sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangan, mencoba menghentikan gerakkan kepalanya yang terangguk-angguk.

"eh... Hyun _hyung_?, Hyun _hyung_ dimana?" tanya Sungmin bingung ketika melihat lawan bicaranya telah hilang. Dengan polosnya ia mengintip dibawah bilik kamar mandi, melihat apakah Hyun Joong telah masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dengan berjongkok, ia mengintip semua bilik kamar mandi dari bawah, yang memang Bilik kamar mandi disekolah ini bagian bawahnya ada sedikit jarak kosong dengan lantai.

Tidak menemukan orang yang dicari Sungmin pun berdiri berlahan, sambil menggigit ujung bibirnya menahan perih ketika kasarnya permukaan celana jins bertemu dengan kulit lubangnya yang terluka ketika ia berdiri.

"Eh... Hyun _hyung_ pergi?, Minnie di tinggal?" tanyanya polos, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya... bingung.

Senyum pun mengembang dibibirnya(?), ketika didapatinya kamar mandi ini ternyata kosong, berarti ia bisa...

Dirogohnya sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Dibuka nya keran air _westafel_.

_Sersshhh_... _Serssshhh_...

Dibasahinya sesuatu yang diambilnya tadi dengan air. Warna merah pun meluber dengan _westafel_ yang memang berwarna putih bersih. Dibukanya benda di dalam genggamannya yang bergumul-gumul itu.

Ternyata itu adalah celana dalam.

"Untung saja tidak ada orang, Minnie kan malu kalau ketahuan tidak pakai celana dalam. Celana dalam Minnie kotor terkena darah..." lirihnya, mencermati sudut mana dari celana dalamnya yang masih ada bercak darahnya. Setelah dikiranya cukup bersih ia pun memerasnya sekuat tenaga, lalu dimasukkannya kembali didalam saku celananya.

**.**

Di selusurinya lorong sekolah yang besar ini, sesekali ia berhenti melihat proses belajar mengajar dari kelas yang dilewatinya. Beberapa kali dari jendela ia melihat bagaimana _songsaengnim_ menjelaskan deretan angka-angka yang tidak dimengerti Sungmin pun tertulis di depan papan tulis berwarna hijau itu.

Sungmin memang di usia yang diwajibkan menempuh jenjang pendidikan, tapi karena adanya kekurangan dari dirinya. Ia pun harus cukup puas dengan pelajaran menulis dan membaca yang diajarkan oleh Kim _ajhumma_. Sebenarnya keluarga Kim sudah menyerahkan laporan kepada dinas kepemerintahan agar Sungmin dapat bersekolah disekolah khusus. Tapi belum ada tanggapan yang pasti dari mereka. Keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga terpandang, mereka hanya keluarga biasa. Kim _ajusshi_ hanya pegawai di kantor pos, Kim _ajhumma_ hanya ibu rumah tangga sambil sesekali menerima permintaan menjahit. Kim JaeJoong yang sekarang duduk dikelas 3 SMA menerima bantuan beasiswa, begitu juga dengan Kim Hyun Joong yang sekarang kelas 2 SMA mendapat bantuan seperti Hyung nya itu. Prestasi mereka sangat memuaskan, oleh karena itu tak tanggung-tanggung pihak sekolah menjamin pendidikan mereka sampai tamat belajar.

Kalau Sungmin bersekolah ia pasti ditingkat yang sama dengan Hyun Joong, kelas 2 SMA. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Sungmin harus cukup puas dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Beberapa kali siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk, begitu melihat Sungmin, beberapa kali juga terdengar kikik kan geli.

Sungmin pun yang sadar kalau dia jadi bahan pembicaraan orang hanya merapatkan dirinya di dinding koridor sekolah, sambil menundukkan kepala. Dengan posisi membelakangi dinding,dengan kedua tangan menutup bagian belakang celananya.

'apa mereka tau Minnie tidak memakai celana dalam?' pikir Sungmin khawatir. Ia pun bergerak cepat, dengan tubuh masih menempel pada dinding koridor.

Sungmin... Sungmin... mereka bukannya berbicara begitu, tapi...

"aishh... kenapa tuh dengan anak idiot. Lihat celananya kotor, seperti _yoeja_ datang bulan, hihihihi..." bisik seorang _yeoja_ dengan temannya yang juga ikut-ikutan terkikik geli mendengar lelucon temannya.

**.**

**Saat di jalan pulang dari sekolah...**

"Minnie _hyung_!, main yuk?", ajak bocah-bocah kecil yang menggelayut di kaki Sungmin.

Beginilah sosok Sungmin, ia disenangi oleh anak-anak tetangga di dekat rumahnya. Terkadang mereka akan bermain bersama di taman di dekat kompleks perumahan sini.

"_Ani_... _aniya_... Minnie _hyung_ harus pulang!, _hyung_ harus membantu Kim _ajhumma_" ucap Sungmin sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya sebagai kata penolakkan.

"Ukhh..., Minnie _hyung_ tidak _acik_..., gak _celu..."_ keluh seorang bocah laki-laki yang kiranya berumur 3 tahunan melipat tangannya di depan dada, dengan mulut yang ter-_pout_ panjang(?).

"_Ani_... _Ani_... Changmin-ah, _hyung_ harus pulang dulu!, _hyung _janji nanti kita akan main!" ucap Minnie dengan penuh penekanan.

"_Jinjja_?, _aniya.._ nanti _hyung _bohong sama Min!" seru bocah itu ngotot.

Sungmin hanya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "_hyung _janji!".

Bocah kurus itu pun akhirnya menerima janji Sungmin dengan menyambut jari kelingking yang disodorkan. Janji Kelingking.

Kedua teman bocah itu pun tersenyum senang.

"_Ne_... Sungmin _hyung_ sudah janji, kalau sudah janji tidak boleh ingkar. Kata _umma_ nanti masuk penjara!" ucap bocah yang paling tinggi dari ketiga bocah lainnya. Bocah ini bernama Kim Kibum, keponakkan dari keluarga Kim _ajusshi_. Umurnya 5 tahun. Terkenal dengan kulit putihnya yang halus, sang _Snow_ _White._

"Um... _Tae_ kan unggu _yung,ngan ma-ma ya?"_ dengan suara cadel yang menggemaskan, bocah paling kecilpun menarik-narik ujung baju Sungmin dengan tujuan si hyung akan mendengarkannya berbicara, yang kecil ini namanya Lee Taemin umurnya baru 2 tahun, ia menggunakan baju jas hujan berwarna kuning, dengan tudung kepala jas hujan berbentuk telinga _Pikachu_ itu. Aishh.. kalau dalam dongeng-dongeng mungkin si Taemin akan dikira si kererudung merah... eh, salah 'si kerudung kuning'. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Taemin memakai jas hujan dalam keadaan apa pun.

"Okey... kalian tunggu _hyung _di rumah saja ya?!, jangan keluar-keluar. Nanti kalian akan diculik seperti hyung semalam!" ucap Sungmin serius.

Mata-mata bulat bocah-bocah itupun membesar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin.

"_JINJJA_ _HYUNG_?!" teriak mereka serempak. Sungmin pun mengangguk pasti.

"_Ne_... _hyung_ dibawa ke belakang gang gelap!, kalian tidak mau kan diculik?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjongkok, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan bocah-bocah itu. Mereka juga malah ikut-ikutan berjongkok. Dengan mulutnya yang terbuka besar membentuk huruf "O" sambil mendengar kisah Sungmin.

"Um... _hyung_ dipukul, pantat _hyung_ pun berdarah, kalian lihat ini?, ini karena dipukul _ajusshi_ itu..." jelas Sungmin menunjukkan bekas luka disudut bibirnya.

Seakan tidak terlalu mendengarkan _part_ kata _'Pantat_ _hyung pun berdarah'_ bocah itu hanya _focus_ pada bukti nyata yang tercetak di sudut bibir _hyung_ mereka. Sesekali mereka mengeryit seperti merasakan sakit yang dialami Sungmin.

"BAIK _HYUNG..._ BUMMIE, AKAN KAWAL YANG LAINNYA SAMPAI KERUMAH!" ucap Kim Kibum sambil memberikan tanda hormat pada Kapten Kapal (?).

Sungmin pun tersenyum, membalas tanda hormat dari Kibum. Melihat sikap kedua hyung mereka, Changmin dan Taemin pun ikut memberikan tanda hormat.

Dengan gerakkan pasti Kibum menggandeng tangan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Langkah 'Gerak-Jalan' mereka pergi ke rumah Changmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat sekutu-sekutunya itu.

Sungmin memang tidak punya teman yang seumuran, ia hanya bermain dengan anak-anak. Dulu memang Sungmin punya beberapa teman, dulu sekali... saat ia berumur 7-8 tahunan. Tapi seiring dengan waktu, mereka mulai beranjak remaja. Teman-teman spermainan Sungmin yang dulu pun menjauh darinya. Sifat Sungmin yang kerap kali seperti anak-anak menjadi penghalang ia untuk berteman. **'**_**Kami tidak ingin main dengan orang yang kekanak-kanakkan'**_. Itulah kata mereka.

Itu bukanlah kehendak Sungmin, sikapnya yang bersifat anak-anak terperangkap di tubuhnya yang remaja. Sungguh, itu bukan kehendaknya... kalau pun bisa ia juga ingin bersikap seperti anak-anak seusia dengannya. Masa-masa persahabatan, masa percintaaan...

"eh... Minnie, kenapa berdiri disini?, apa kau tidak merasa panas?" tanya seseorang, seorang wanita berpayung putih, wanita berwajah teduh.

"Ah... Shim _ajhumma_, _annyeyong_" bungkuk Sungmin hormat. "_ani_... tadi Minnie bertemu dengan Changmin, Taemin dengan Kibum di sini" jelas Sungmin.

"Oh... sepertinya mereka sudah pulang _ne_?, oh ya ini... ambil, tadi rencana ini untuk Changmin, tapi berhubung jumpa Minnie ini untuk Minnie saja" ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan 3 batang lolipop.

"_ani_... _ani_... _ajhumma_, Minnie tidak mau" tolak Minnie halus. Seakan mengerti wanita itu meraih tangan Sungmin, dipaksanya tangan Sungmin mengambil lolipop itu.

"ani... Minnie harus ambil, tenang... untuk Changmin, Taemin dan Kibum masih ada kok" ucap wanita itu mengerti.

"_gomawoyo ne ajhumma_" ucap Sungmin senang melihat tiga batang lolipop berwarna kuning, hijau, dan pink yang diyakini memiliki rasa jeruk, melon dan _strawberry _itu_._

"sudah ya... _ajhumma_ pulang dulu mau masak nanti main kerumah ya Minnie?"

Dengan anggun wanita itu pulang menuju rumahnya di ujung tikungan jalan ini.

**.**

"Permisi..." salam Sungmin memasuki rumah bercat coklat kayu ini.

"Eh, minnie?, sudah datang?, cepat masuk... kalau Minnie mau makan itu ada di dalam lemari. Dan kalau soal membantuku tidak usah Minnie semua pekerjaan sudah selesai" ucap wanita setengah baya yang duduk di depan mesin jahitnya. Letak mesin jahit tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang makan dan ruang tamu yang hanya bersekat satu dinding.

"_Ne... ajhumma gomawo_" dengan sopan pun Minnie menuju kearah lemari di ruang makan. Dibukanya pintu lemari yang letaknya di atas kepalanya, dengan sedikit berjingkat ia meraih sebuah mangkuk berisi acar lobak.

**_SRETTT_...**

"Minnie... celana mu ini kenapa?" tanya Kim _ajhumma_ tajam, sambil memegang bagian belakang Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin pun kaku membatu.

Berapa kali Sungmin mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat, tapi tidak bisa.

"Ini... darah?" diciumnya tangannya yang telah memegang celana Sungmin. Tercium bau anyir darah dari tangannya, dan sedikit jiplakkan bercak merah di telapak tangannya.

"_ani... ani... ani... ani..._" berulang kali Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya takut. Tapi melihat sikap Sungmin yang seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu ia pun makin curiga.

"katakan dengan _ajhumma_, ada apa Minnie-ah?" dengan suara bergetar Kim ajhumma bertanya pada Sungmin, dengan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

"_aniya ajhumma_, Minnie tidak apa-apa..."elaknya, bagaimana tidak apa-apa. Orang bodoh mana yang percaya kata itu ketika melihat bundaran besar merah di celana yang ternyata darah.

**Tes... Tes...**

Makin takut lah Kim _ajhumma_ akan keadaan Sungmin, ada apa dengan anak ini?, sampai-sampai darah harus menetes ke lantai?. Terlihat beberapa titik darah segar terjatuh di lantai, yang mana berasal dari kaki Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, Minnie sayang _ajhumma_ kan?, ada apa nak?, siapa yang mengganggumu?, bilang pada _ajhumma_ nak?" tidak sadar air mata mengalir, dari mata jatuh mengalir ke pipi wanita setengah baya itu. Sungmin pun makin bingung, ia pun ikut menangis.

"A_niyo ajhumma_... Minnie tidak tau... apa minnie sakit? Hiks... _mianhe_ _ajhu_... _mianhe_ _ajhumma_" tanyanya polos, Minnie betapa polosnya dirimu. Sesekali kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas, karena tertelan oleh isak tangisnya.

Dengan gerak berlahan, seakan roh sudah ingin pergi dari tubuh. Kim _ajhumma_ pun pergi ke sudut dapur, mengambil telpon rumah. Ditekannya beberapa tombol.

"_Chagiya_... sebaiknnya kau cepat pulang, Minnie... dia... hiks..." tangis Kim _ajhumma_ berbicara ditelpon.

**.**

"Eh... Changmin, Kibum, Taemin?! Kenapa gorden jendela rumah ini ditutup semua?" panggil wanita yang tadi berjumpa dengan Sungmin dijalan.

"Eh... _Umma_?, bialkan _umma, _nanti ada ajusshi tukang culik datang" ucap Changmin dengan kepala menongol(?) dari balik _sofa_, di ikuti Kibum dan Taemin.

"_Ajusshi_ tukang culik?" ucap nyoya Shim itu bingung melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah ini. Lihat saja seluruh gorden, jendela ditutup rapat. Disekitar sofa tempat mereka sembunyi tadi penuh dengan kain-kain, seperti main rumah-rumahan. Mungkin maksud mereka ingin membuat semcam kandang?, entahlah...

Kibum pun keluar, menjelaskan kepada Shim _ajhumma_ ini.

"tadi kan _ajhumma_, Minnie _hyung_ cerita kami tidak boleh bermain di luar, kalau main di dalam rumah saja. Soalnya Minnie _hyung_ diculik malam tadi, trus ya _ajhumma_ Minnie _hyung_ kena pukul, di sini... dekat bibirnya. Dia dibawa ke gang gelap Kasihan loh _ajhumma_..." jelas Kibum penuh semangat sambil memperagakan di mana kiranya luka Sungmin itu.

'pantas saja tadi sekilas ada bekas luka ditepi bibir Sungmin' pikir Shim _ajhumma_ mengangguk.

"_mm... kalna itu kami cembunyi ajumma, ayo ajumma sembunyi ikut tae nti ajuchi culik datang... ayo... takutkan ajumma?"_ ucap Taemin sambil menarik tangan Shim _ajhumma_ menuju ke belakang _sofa_.

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Fiuhhh~**

**Ini lanjutannya...**

**Bagus gak?**

**Apa ada kata yang enggak sesuai?**

**Akhirnya dimasukkan juga si Changmin, Taemin, ma Kim Kibum (snow white) untuk memeriahkan fanfic ini.**

**CHAPTER INI KYU BELUM MUNCUL, UNTUK MEREDAM AMUK MASSA SI KYU DISEMBUNYIKAN DULU**

**CHAPTER DEPAN KEMUNGKINAN AKAN DIKELUARKAN**

**SEBAGIAN PERTANYAAN REVIEWERS SUDAH TERJAWABKAN ?**

**APA MINNIE ITU AUTIS dsb?**

**BUKAN, DIA CUMA DIKIT IDIOT BEDA SAMA AUTIS ^^**

**TRUS GIMANA REAKSI KELUARGA KIM ?**

**TEMUKAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA...**

**SI KYU EVIL MAKNAE PUN AKAN KELUAR *siap-siap bawa jaring sama senapang GAJAH***

**RnR**

**Pwese~**

**.**

**"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"**


	3. Chapter 3

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**MAIN CAST:** **LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

**PRESENTED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**KIM RYEOWOOK (WOOKIE)^^**

**Disclaimer****s** : Super Junior Members miliknya Tuhan mereka, Keluarga & SMEnt

**WARNINGS :** **YAOI** ( gak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**, **ANGST**, **NC** ( masih dipikirkan scane NC yg bisa buat orang dikirim ke rumah sakit = NC nya entar ),**OOC**,**MISS TYPOS,** **NOT FOR KIDS !, AUTHOR PUN MASIH BELAJAR TENTANG EYD(JADI MOHON KESABARANNYA).**

**P.S : BOLD and ITALIC-FLASHBACK**

.

**Kisah yang lalu :**

_**Tes... Tes...**_

_**Makin takutlah Kim ajhumma akan keadaan Sungmin, ada apa dengan anak ini?, sampai-sampai darah harus menetes ke lantai?. Terlihat beberapa titik darah segar terjatuh di lantai, yang mana berasal dari kaki Sungmin.**_

"_**Minnie-ah, Minnie sayang ajhumma kan?, ada apa nak?, siapa yang mengganggumu?, bilang pada ajhumma nak?" tidak sadar air mata mengalir, dari mata jatuh mengalir ke pipi wanita setengah baya itu. Sungmin pun makin bingung, ia pun ikut menangis.**_

"_**Aniyo ajhumma... Minnie tidak tau... apa minnie sakit? Hiks... mianhe ajhu... mianhe ajhumma" tanyanya polos, Minnie betapa polosnya dirimu. Sesekali kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak terdengar dengan jelas, karena tertelan oleh isak tangisnya.**_

_**Dengan gerak berlahan, seakan roh sudah ingin pergi dari tubuh. Kim ajhumma pun pergi ke sudut dapur, mengambil telpon rumah. Ditekannya beberapa tombol.**_

"_**Chagiya... sebaiknnya kau cepat pulang, Minnie... dia... hiks..." tangis Kim ajhumma berbicara di telpon.**_

_**.**_

"_**Eh... Changmin, Kibum, Taemin?! Kenapa gorden jendela rumah ini ditutup semua?" panggil wanita yang tadi berjumpa dengan Sungmin dijalan.**_

"_**Eh... Umma?, bialkan umma, nanti ada ajusshi tukang culik datang" ucap Changmin dengan kepala menongol(?) dari balik sofa, di ikuti Kibum dan Taemin.**_

"_**Ajusshi tukang culik?" ucap nyoya Shim itu bingung melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah ini. Lihat saja seluruh gorden, jendela ditutup rapat. Disekitar sofa tempat mereka sembunyi tadi penuh dengan kain-kain, seperti main rumah-rumahan. Mungkin maksud mereka ingin membuat semcam kandang?, entahlah...**_

_**Kibum pun keluar, menjelaskan kepada Shim ajhumma ini.**_

"_**tadi kan ajhumma, Minnie hyung cerita kami tidak boleh bermain di luar, kalau main di dalam rumah saja. Soalnya Minnie hyung diculik malam tadi, trus ya ajhumma Minnie hyung kena pukul, di sini... dekat bibirnya. Dia dibawa ke gang gelap Kasihan loh ajhumma..." jelas Kibum penuh semangat sambil memperagakan di mana kiranya luka Sungmin itu.**_

'_**pantas saja tadi sekilas ada bekas luka ditepi bibir Sungmin' pikir Shim ajhumma mengangguk.**_

"_**mm... kalna itu kami cembunyi ajumma, ayo ajumma sembunyi ikut tae nti ajuchi culik datang... ayo... takutkan ajumma?" ucap Taemin sambil menarik tangan Shim ajhumma menuju ke belakang sofa.**_

**.**

**BRAKKK... Pintu terbanting dengan keras**

"_Waeyo_? Ada apa dengan Minnie" ucap _namja_ setengah baya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat butiran keringat sebesar jagung menghiasi dahinya.

"_Appa_... hiks... hiks... Minnie... dia..." tak mampu wanita yang dari tadi duduk di kursi meja makan itu melanjut kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, ia hanya mampu menangis terisak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya.

Tidak mendapatkan sepatah kata pun yang dapat menjelaskan situasi saat ini dari sang istri, _namja_ tersebut pun beralih menghadap Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya ia, begitu melihat Sungmin atau Minnie dengan keadaan yang hampir sama dengan istrinya penuh dengan linangan air mata.

Posisi Sungmin yang berdiri dari tadi belum berubah sedikit pun, semenjak Kim _ajhumma_ menelpon suaminya, sungmin tidak berani dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali... sedikit pun tidak.

Tetesan darah di lantai tepat dibawah kaki Sungmin terlihat cukup jelas dan banyak, membentuk sungai-sungai kecil dari dalam celananya menuju kakinya sampai ke lantai. Celana yang ia pakai pun sudah berubah warna. Hal itu membuat Kim _ajusshi_ cukup terkejut. Ada apa kiranya dengan anak laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya itu sendiri.

"Minnie... _waeyo_?, ada apa ini?" tanyanya mencoba untuk tenang, tapi walaupun demikian kita tau bagaimana perasaan tuan Kim tersebut, gelisah... penasaran... bermacam-macam rasa yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu, kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Dan darah apa itu?.

Sungmin, _namja_ yang menjadi _subject_ dalam hal ini hanya tetap terisak sendu. Air mata membasahi pipinya yang putih mulus, aliran ingus pun mengikuti lelehan tangisnya.

Takut...

Bingung...

"Minnie-_ah_ kenapa kau berdarah?, dari mana datangnya darah ini?, apa kau luka?, di mana?" rentetan pertanyaan dilayangkan Kim _ajusshi_.

"Min... Minnie... Minnie sakit _ajusshi_... Pantat Minnie sakit... _Appo_... Hiks... _Appo_ _ajusshi_..."rintih Sungmin, sesekali dia tersendat saat mengatakan bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa bisa sakit Min?, _waeyo_?" tanya pria itu lagi. 'Apa minnie terkena wasir seperti diriku dulu?' pikirnya.

"Pa... Pantat Minnie ditusuk sama _ajusshi_..." jelasnya masih dengan beberapa isakkan.

**HA?**

**AJUSSHI? DITUSUK?**

**BUKAN KIM AJUSSHI BUKAN?***di bekep ramai-ramai sama readers-orang lagi serius juga*

"A... _Ajusshi_... _Ajusshi_ siapa Minnie-ah? APA KAU MENGENAL ORANGNYA?" Kim _ajhumma_ yang sudah mendapatkan suaranya lagi pun bertanya dengan panik, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minnie tidak sabar. Bagaimana tidak? Ia takut hal buruk yang sempat terlintas di benaknya sekarang ini adalah hal yang dialami Sungmin. 'tolong jangan... tolong jangan... ya Tuhan... jangan biarkan anak ini menderita lagi' doa Kim _ajhumma_ dalam hati. Ia sangat... amat sangat menyayangi Minnie seperti anaknya kandungnya sendiri.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin saat anak itu berada di kantor polisi.

_**Saat itu suami-istri dari keluarga Kim ini pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mengurus surat pernyataan, bahwa rumah mereka telah dimasuki oleh kawanan perampok. Disana lah mereka bertemu dengan Sungmin.**_

_**Sungmin yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun, duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan kantor polisi, menggenakan baju orang dewasa yang terlihat cukup kebesaran di tubuhnya, bertelanjang kaki tanpa ada sandal sebagai alasnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus saat itu penuh dengan lebam-lebam yang mengerikan, rambutnya awut-awutan, sepertinya digunting asal oleh seseorang.**_

_**Pertama kali masuk dari pintu kantor polisi pun, mata Kim ajhumma telah jatuh hati pada anak lima tahun itu. Matanya seakan tak ingin beralih sejenak, untukmencoba melihat-lihat pemandangan yang lain yang ada di dalam kantor polisi itu... Matanya hanya terfokus melihat bocah yang terduduk meringkuk itu. Seakan ada semacam magnet yang menariknya untuk hanya dapat melihat dia seorang.**_

_**Pertanyaan polisi yang meminta beberapa keterangan dari mereka pun tidak dihiraukanya lagi. secara tidak sadar Kim ajhumma berkata "Siapa anak itu?" Polisi yang terheran-heran pun menjawab " Anak yang kami temukan di sebuah apartemen tua, sekarang Ia menghadapi masalah yang berat... ayahnya bunuh diri di depan matanya sendiri, kasihan sekali...makanya kami bawa dia kesini, semenjak tadi siang dia terus begitu..." jelas sang polisi.**_

_**Keterkejutan di mata wanita itu pun berubah menjadi pandangan yang iba. Sisi ke ibuannya membuncah, sungguh miris melihat bocah lima tahun harus menghadapi masalah yang sangat berat seperti ini.**_

"_**Kenapa dia masih di sini?, apa pihak keluarganya tidak ada yang menjemput?" tanya nyonya Kim lagi.**_

"_**Eh, ne...tidak ada... dia sebatang kara, keluarga satu-satunya dari dia ya... ayahnya itu. Tapi kami menemukan sepertinya ada tindak kekerasan yang di lakukan oleh ayahnya sendiri terhadapnya"**_

'_**Aneh, kenapa istri dari tuan Kim ini terlihat begitu tertarik pada anak itu... dari pada masalah perampokkan yang terjadi di rumah mereka sendiri?' pikir Pak Polisi.**_

_**Tuan Kim pun merasakan hal yang aneh, kenapa istrinya malah tampak seperti mengkhawatirkan anak itu dari pada masalah mereka sekarang ini.**_

_**KRETTT... bunyi derit kursi yang terdorong pun membuyarkan lamunan Tuan Kim beserta Pak Polisi. Dengan langkah ringan istri dari tuan Kim yang kita kenal dengan Kim ajhumma pun melangkah pelan menuju kearah anak yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu.**_

_**Dielusnya pelan kepala anak dengan rambut nya yang terlihat sangat kacau itu. Otomatis sang anak mengangkat kepalanya, ingin tau siapa gerangan yang mengelusnya ini.**_

_**Wajah keibuan yang lembut... Wajah yang selalu dibayangkan oleh seorang Sungmin sebagai tempat untuk berkasih sayang... Wajah yang selalu menjadi impiannya untuk dikenalkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ini dia orangnya... Wajah yang akan menenangkannya saat dia bersedih dan selalu berkata "Tidak apa-apa aegya... eomma di sini".**_

_**Sungmin yang pertama kali ditemukan di depan mayat ayahnya yang bersibah darah oleh pihak Polisi hanya terdiam seperti patung, tidak ada ekspresi yang dapat terbaca di wajahnya saat itu... sekarang lihat... ekspresi itu telah berubah... secara tidak sadar air mata yang tidak ia keluarkan saat melihat pisau terhujam di dada ayahnya itu pun mengalir dengan derasnya.**_

"_**Eomma... eomma... eomma... appa jahat... hiks... dengan Minnie... appa... hiks... jahat dengan Minnie... jangan tinggalkan minnie eomma... bawa Minnie pergi..." isaknya pilu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kim ajhumma. Badan bocah kurus yang penuh lebam-lebam mengerikan itu bergetar hebat, tangis raungnya sungguh membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan polisi ini hanya menatap iba.**_

_**Kim ajhumma yang tidak mampu menampung perasaannya lagi itu pun merengkuh wajah bocah yang tirus itu, dilihatnya dengan seksama wajah yang tidak kalah membuat hatinya merengkuh itu... bercak kebiru-biruan menghiasi pipi bulatnya. Gigi-gigi kecil yang lucu, yang seharusnya menghiasi mulut kecilnya itu tak tampak adanya. Hingus yang mengering terlihat menghiasi wajahnya, sungguh menyedihkan rupanya melihat keadaan bocah ini.**_

_**Kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Sungmin pun membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu mengusap air mata mereka yang mengalir tanpa mereka sadari secara serentak. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan. Seperti tak cukup mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin, Kim ajhumma pun mencium sayang kedua pipi dan kedua mata Sungmin dengan penuh rasa cinta.**_

_**Kim ajusshi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Kim ajhumma pun ikut berjongkok. Memeluk erat keduanya, sesekali ia mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin.**_

"_**chagy, bisa... hiks... bisakah kita..." seakan mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh istrinya Kim ajusshi pun mengangguk, "ne... kita akan menjaganya... kita akan menjaganya chagiya..." ucap Kim ajusshi pasti, sambil mengecup pelan rambut Kim ajhumma dan merapatkan rangkulannya di tubuh tubuh istrinya itu beserta si kecil Sungmin.**_

Tidak terkira masa itu telah berlalu sekitar dua belas tahun. Sungmin yang tinggal di rumah mereka sampai umurnya limabelas tahun pun mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin tinggal sendiri tanpa merepotkan keluarga Kim yang sudah menjaganya selama ini. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Hyun joong juga merupakan _hyung_ yang sangat pengertian, dan Sungmin menyayangi mereka semua dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Dan sekarang bagaimana mereka tidak khawatir pada keadaan Sungmin? Sungmin anak mereka... dan akan selalu menjadi anak mereka...

Walau apa pun yang akan terjadi...

"Minnie dibawa _Ajusshi_ tidak dikenal ke gang di tikungan ujung jalan... hiks... di sana dia membuka... hiks... baju Minnie..." betapa kagetnya Tuan dan Nyonya Kim mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Terus... hiks... hiks... Minnie dipukul... hiks... baju Minnie dibuka... hiks... terus... sakit... sakit..." Minnie yang teringat kembali kejadian malam tadi itu pun terlihat gusar karena jijik, beberapa kali ia mencakar lengan, leher dan tubuhnya sendiri karena di situlah namja asing itu menjamahnya dengan keji.

**GREPP...**

Pelukkan erat dari Kim _ajhumma_ pun makin membuat Minnie merasa betapa menjijikkannya dirinya itu. Makin kuatlah ia mencakar tubuhnya, goresan-goresan kuku menghiasi kulitnya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin orang yang sangat ia sayangi seperti Kim ajhumma tersentuh oleh badannya. _Ajhumma_ yang bagaikan malaikat di matanya itu tidak boleh... tidak boleh menyentuh tubuhnya yang kotor...

"Lepas... Lepas _ajhumma_... hiks... kenapa Minnie merasa... hiks... merasa **JIJIK**..."

"_ani_... _ani_... _aegya_... sudah... sudah... hiks... lihat... lihat _ajhumma_... lihat... sudah...sudah nak..." digenggamnya kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih berusaha mencakar-cakar tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin pun makin meraung pilu, sejujurnya Sungmin sendiri pun tidak tau kenapa ia harus menangis dan merasa jijik? Seperti ada insting dari dalam dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan ia harus begini.

"_chagiya_... sebaiknya kita bawa Minnie ke dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan..." ucap Kim _ajusshi_ tenang, tapi tidak menetupi juga bahwa ia jauh dari kata 'tenang' itu sendiri. Sesekali ia mengusap airmata di sudut matanya yang sudah terlihat berkeriput itu.

'kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Minnie?' pikirnya sedih.

**.**

"Bagaimana _Seonsaengnim_?, apa... apa... Minnie... dia..." tak dapat Kim _ajusshi_ melanjutkan pertanyaannya kepada dokter yang ada di depannya ini. Tak sanggup dirinya bertanya hal itu dan juga tak sanggup jika _Seonsaengnim_ ini nantinya akan mengakatakan kata **'IYA'**.

Beberapa kali _Seonsaengnim_ melihat ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat agak sedikit tenang, walaupun masih terdengar isakkan-isakkan kecil dari bibirnya, dari pada keadaan Sungmin waktu pertama kali masuk keruangannya ini. Beberepa kali terjadi penolakkan hebat dari Sungmin, bahkan lengan _seonsaengnim_ sendiri pun menjadi korban terkena cakaran kuku Sungmin. Beruntung ada wanita di depannya ini, wanita paruh baya yang menenangkan pasiennya itu. Wanita itu sekarang mengelus pelan bahu Sungmin yang duduk di tengah antara tuan Kim dan dirinya. Dia lah nyonya Kim, dapat dilihat betapa sayangnya dirinya pada _namja_ di tengah mereka itu, yang merupakan pasiennya saat ini.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim... saya ingin memberi tau kan... memang benar adanya tindak kekerasan yang dialami oleh saudara Sungmin pada bagian pembuangannya. Dan hal itu membuat beberapa luka dalam di bagian dalamnya... jadi mungkin untuk beberapa minggu ini pendarahan yang terjadi tetap masih ada" jelas seonsaengnim dengan hati-hati.

Mendengar penjelasan dari seonsaengnim di depan mereka, serempak Kim _ajusshi_ dan Kim _ajhumma_ terdiam kaku. Ternyata pikiran mereka tentang hal buruk apa yang memungkinkan terjadi pada Sungmin telah menjadi kenyataan. Elusan yang tadinya untuk menenangkan Sungmin sekarang terhenti, bergantikan pelukkan erat yang dilakukan oleh Kim _ajhumma_ sendiri. Isakkan tangis Kim _ajhumma_ membuat Sungmin bingung, di tambah lagi ia memang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh _seonsaengnim_ ini tadi.

"_wae_... _waeyo_ _ajhumma_... _wae_... jangan menangis _ajhumma_... jangan menangis..." Sungmin yang tadinya sudah cukup tenang, sekarang malah turut menangis bersama Kim _ajhumma_ walau pun ia tidak tau apa yang ditangiskannya.

"Jadi... jadi benar... kalau Sungmin diperkosa?" tanya Kim _ajhussi_ ingin memastikan kalau apa yang dikatakan _seonsaengnim_ tadi adalah salah... sangat berharap kalau yang dia dengar tadi merupakan suatu kesalahan...

Sang dokter atau _seonsaengnim_ pun hanya mengangguk pelan. Makin rapuh lah hati Tuan Kim ini, sungguh ia sangat merasa iba pada nasib Sungmin. Pada mulanya ia berharap, apabila Sungmin berada di keluarganya dia akan menjadi bahagia... penderitaannya akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata... Tuhan berkehendak lain, sepertinya belum cukup ia membuat Sungmin menderita. Sampai kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir?...

"Kim _ajushhi_... Kim _ajusshi_... ada apa?, kenapa Kim _ajhumma_ menangis? Apa Minnie sakit berat? Apa Minnie akan mati?" pertanyaan yang terkeluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kim _ajusshi_ tersentak. **Mati**?... Tentu saja **TIDAK**... tapi apakah keadaan yang sekarang dialami oleh Sungmin sama sekali tidak merupakan tanda 'kematian' baginya?.

"_Ani_... _aniya_... Minnie tidak akan mati... hehehe... Minnie Cuma sakit seperti yang pernah _Ajusshi_ rasakan, nanti juga sembuh. _Ajhumma_ menangis karena merasa senang, karena dia menyangka ada hal yang serius terjadi dengan Minnie... dan ternyata tidak... _Ajhumma_ hanya merasa senang Minnie-ah..." jelas Kim _ajusshi_ lembut.

"Eh..? _Ajusshi_ pernah sakit seperti Minnie? Wahhh... ternyata kita sama!" seru Minnie senang. Lihatlah dia... sifat kekanak-kanakkannya bisa membuat hati siapa pun menjadi tentram... senyumnya terlihat sangat suci... tapi sungguh tega orang yang merusak kesuciannya itu.

"_Ne_... kita sama, iya kan _seonsaengnim_?" tanya Kim _ajusshi_ meminta dukungan pada _seonsaengnim_ di depan mereka ini, dengan mata meminta pertolongan.

"_Ne_... dan nama penyakit itu penyakit Wasir, hal ini disebabkan karena kurangnya Minnie buang air besar secara teratur. Apa Minnie jarang buang air besar?" tanya _seonsaengnim_ dengan ramah.

"Ohhh... iya, beberapa hari ini Minnie memang jarang buang air besar!, oh... karena itu ternyata pantat Minnie berdarah..." ucap Minnie mengagguk-angguk mengerti.

Syukurlah pertanyaan dari _seongsaengnim_ tadi di **'IYA'** kan oleh Sungmin, jika tidak _seonsaengnim_ sendiri tidak tau lagi mencari alasan lain tentang kira-kira penyakit apa yang berhubungan dengan pantat yang dapat membuat seseorang mengalami pendarahan.

Kim _ajhumma_ yang sudah mulai tenang pun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sungmin, dilihatnya wajah polos itu. "Dengarkan _ajhumma_, Minnie tidak apa-apa... Minnie tidak akan mati... hehehe... Minnie ternyata punya penyakit yang sama seperti Kim _ajusshi_, benarkan Kim _ajusshi_ penyakit ini tidak mematikan?" Kim _ajusshi_ hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, _seonsaengnim_ pun turut menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

"Lihat... lihat _ajhumma_? _ajusshi_ dan _seonsaengnim_ bilang ini tidak mematikan, hehehe... jadi Minnie tidak akan meninggalkan _ajhumma _jadi _ajhumma_ tenang saja" celotehnya riang. Ya Tuhan Minnie, sungguh senyummu dapat mengangkat beban terberat di dunia ini dalam hati siapa pun dan yang pasti mereka ingin melindungi senyuman polos mu itu.

Kim _ajhumma_ hanya tersenyum, dibelainya pipi putih itu, dikecupnya sayang dahi Sungmin.

"_Ne_... Minnie tidak akan meninggalkan _ajhumma_... dan jangan pernah meninggalkan _ajhumma_ _ne_?" lirihnya sayang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak seonsaengnim atas bantuannya... dan kami permisi pulang... gomawoyo seonsaengnim... annyeyonghaseo..." pamit Kim _ajusshi_. Sungmin yang dipimpin Kim ajhumma pun ikut mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. _Seonsaengnim_ pun hanya bisa tersenyum, 'sungguh namja yang polos' pikirnya.

"Eh... Kim _sajangnim_... bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap _seonsaengnim_, Kim _ajusshi_ pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

**.**

"Eh... _eomma_... _appa_... dari mana?, saat kami pulang kalian tidak ada di rumah?, eh... ada Minnie juga?, kalian dari mana?"tanya Hyun Joong yang sedang memegang sebuah _mug_ kopi.

"Ah... kami habis jalan-jalan, sambil membelikan Minnie beberapa keperluan rumahnya" terang Kim _ajhumma_.

"_Ne_ _hyung_, tadi kami juga pergi ke dokter!" seru Sungmin bangga(?). Kim _ajusshi_ dan _ajhumma_ hanya berjengit kaget, ternyata Sungmin memberitahukan perihal rumah sakit.

"Eh?, memang siapa yang sakit _eomma_?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang dari arah dapur, ia juga mebawa sebuah _mug_ di tangannya.

"Oh... Jae _hyung_, Minnie yang sakit!, yang sakit pantat Minnie... apa nama sakitnya tadi _ajusshi_?" tanya Minnie dengan nada semangat untuk menceritakan pengalamannya ini.

"Eh.. _ano_.. wasir" ucap Kim ajusshi pelan.

Kim jae joong dan Kim hyun joong hanya mengernyit ngeri(?) ketika mendengar nama penyakit Sungmin. "Oh..." secara serempak mereka mem-beo melapaskan huruf vokal berbentuk bulat tersebut. Dan Sungmin?, lihat betapa senangnya dirinya ketika tau nama penyakitnya itu, sambil mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"_Ne_... namanya WASIR, penyakit yang sama dengan penyakit _ajusshi_... iyakan _ajusshi_?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Orang yang mem-beo tadi pun hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria, ketika melihat Sungmin bangga akan penyakit yang sama dengan _appa_ nya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wasir, penyakit yang membuat _appa_ mereka yang saat itu tidak bisa duduk, tidur dan bekerja dengan leluasa... sehingga membuat kerepotan satu anggota keluarga ini pada saat itu.

**.**

Sudah hampir sebulan lewat semenjak kejadian di tempat dokter itu, dan Sungmin di _vonis_ sakit "**WASIR**". Kehidupan masih seperti biasanya, Kim _ajusshi_ masih agak sibuk bekerja di kantor pos, Kim _ajhumma_ juga mulai sibuk dengan permintaan menjahit dari tetangga-tetangga sekitar. Jaejoong dan Hyun joong pun sibuk untuk menghadapi ujian kenaikkan kelas. Hyun joong akan naik kekelas tiga SMA, sedangkan Jaejoong akan lulus dan berencana melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi. Sedangkan Sungmin?, pendarahan yang ia alami juga sudah mulai membaik, walaupun begitu Kim _ajhumma_ tidak memperbolehkan Sungmin bekerja yang berat-berat. Sungmin juga disuruh kembali untuk tinggal dirumah mereka, hal itu sudah ditolak halus oleh Sungmin dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Kim. Tapi Kim _ajhumma_ tidak ingin mau tau, bahkan ia sempat menjalankan aksi protes tidak ingin makan sebelum Sungmin pindah kerumah mereka. Sungmin pun luluh, tepatnya seminggu setelah dari dokter Sungmin pindah kerumah keluarga Kim, apartemen tempat Sungmin disewakan pada orang lain.

"Minnie?, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kim _ajusshi_ saat di tengah acara makan malam.

"Eh, Minnie baik-baik saja _ajusshi_... _waeyo_?" dengan sesekali Sungmin mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ah... _aniyo_... _ajusshi_ hanya ingin bertanya... oh ya bagaimana dengan Jae dan Hyun apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kali ini?" ucap Kim _ajusshi_ mengalihkan perhatian.

**.**

Saat sibuk-sibuknya suasana di kantin Sungmin berjongkok sambil meremas perutnya.

"Eh... Minnie _waeyo_... _ya_!... Minnie-_ah_?!" tanya _ajhumma_ penjaga kantin.

"Ugh... ugh... _ajhumma_... ukh... perut Minnie sakit... ugh..."rintih Sungmin masih tetap meremas perutnya.

"_Aighuu_... ya! Minnie, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke ruang kesehatan, minta obat dengan petugas di sana!, untuk masalah di sini biarkan saja" ucap _ajhumma_ penjaga di kantin. Keringat dingin sebesar jagung merembes dari dahi Sungmin mengalir sampai ke leher putihnya.

"_YA_! Wookie-_ah_, bisakah kau membawa Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan?, sepertinya dia sakit!" teriak _ajhumma_ penjaga kantin, pada seorang murid laki-laki yang kebetulan merupakan salah satu pengurus ruang kesahatan membantu _seonsaengnim_ yang ada di sekolah ini.

"_NE_ _AJHUMMA_!, ayo kemari _hyung_..." ucap namja yang dipanggil Wookie tadi sambil merangkul untuk memapah tubuh lemah Sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan. Para pembeli yang mayoritasnya adalah siswa-siswi di sini pun memberikan jalan pada Wookie untuk membawa Sungmin segera.

**.**

**DI RUANG KESEHATAN**

"_Aighu_... sepertinya seonsaengnim tidak ada di tempat, dan aku tidak berani memberikan sembarang obat jadi _hyung_ berbaring saja dulu di situ. Aku akan pergi mencari _seonsaengnim_" Wookkie pun memapah Sungmin kesalah satu ranjang di dalam ruangan ini untuk tidur.

Setelah memastikan Sungmin dalam posisi baring yang nyaman, Wookie pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mencari _seonsaengnim_.

"UGH... SAKIT... AGH... PERUT MINNIE SAKIT..." rintih Sungmin sesekali tubuhnya bergulling-guling di atas ranjang.

**SRAKKK...**

Tirai pembatas di sebelah ranjang Sungmin pun terbuka, menampakkan siswa berambut coklat ikal. Dipandangnya dengan seksama pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Akhh... _Mianhe_, apa Minnie ribut?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah pucatnya kepada pemuda di samping ranjangnya ini.

"Kalau sudah tau, jadi... **JANGAN** **RIBUT!**" cetusnya tajam. Dengan refleks Sungmin pun menutup mulutnya berharap rintihannya tidak akan didengar namja di sebelahnya.

Namja berambut coklat ini hanya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin, sampai bunyi ponsel berdering dari arah namja itu sendiri, ia pun berhenti memberikan _death_ _glare_ pada Sungmin.

"_Yeobseyo_? _Ne_ hae-_ah_! _Waeyo_?, _Ne_... aku ada di ruang kesehatan, bilang pada _songsaengnim_ kalau aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku tidak enak badan... _ne_... untuk itu aku akan ikut ujian susulan saja nanti sendiri... _ne_... bye..." dengan berlahan _namja_ itu menaruh kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana kirinya, ia pun berbaring dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada dahinya. Sepertinya ia memang sakit...

Keadaan tirai yang tadi di buka tapi tidak ditutup kembali membuat Sungmin merasa canggung pada _namja_ di sebelah ranjangnya ini. Ia takut untuk mengeluarkan suara, maka daripada itu ia membekap sendiri mulutnya sambil sesekali meremas pelan perutnya yang sakit.

"Ukh.."

Dilihatnya sekali lagi kearah _namja_ itu, Sungmin merasa ia kenal dengan _namja_ itu tapi ia lupa di mana?, entahlah... hal itu bukanlah _prioritas_ utama bagi Sungmin yang dalam masa kesakitan seperti ini.

Dari saku kiri _namja_ itu, terkeluar gantungan ponsel yang terbuat dari kayu yang bertuliskan "**CHO KYUHYUN**"

**.**

**TBC**

**BAGAIMANA SEMUANYA?**

**HEHEHE.. INI SEBAGAI PERMINTA MAAFAN DARI AUTHOR**

**KARENA ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS SAAT PENGE-POST-AN CERITA DI CHAPTER 2 SEBELUMNYA**

**.**

**PADA CHAPTER 3, JUJUR PADA PROSES PEMBUATANNYA SENDIRI**

**AUTHOR NANGIS GAJE (TT ^ TT)a**

**SAMBIL MENDENGARKAN ALUNAN MELODI YANG MENDAYU-DAYU**

**JADI FEEL SAD STORY NYA KENA BANGET DI HATI AUTHOR**

**.**

**UNTUK PARA READERS SETIA, SELAHKAN KIRIM SARAN ATAU KRITIKKAN DENGAN SAYA**

**JANGAN MALU ATAU PUN SUNGKAN, SESUNGGUHNYA SAYA INGIN MENJADI LEBIH BAIK, ne...**

**RnR**

**PLEASE**

**Your reviews will make me more happy**

**And excaited to countinue this story ^^b**

**Chop.. Chop..**

***Author terbang duluan kechapter selanjutnya**

**POV from Kyu will be delivered to you in next chapter***

**HORMAT SAYANG by EllaWiffe**


	4. Chapter 4

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**MAIN CAST:** **LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

**PRESENTED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hehehe... pemeran pembantu keluarnya sedikit-sedikat ya?**

**Baru sadar*PLAKKK...***

**Okeh, kali ini yang muncul… adalah "…" silahkan baca sendiri *kabur..***

**Disclaimer****s** : **DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI**** dan IDE CERITA INI MILIK SAYA !**

**WARNINGS :** **YAOI** ( tidak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**,**HURT/COMFORT,** **ANGST**, **OOC,** **NOT FOR KIDS !.**

**P.S : BOLD and ITALIC-FLASHBACK**

**PERMINTAAN MAAF… LAMA UDATE NYA YA?**

**HIKS… MIANHE…**

**AUTHOR GE BANYAK TUGAS KULIAH NIH^^ (NGELES AJA BISANYA… HEHEHEHE)**

**.**

_**DI RUANG KESEHATAN**_

"_**Aighu... sepertinya seonsaengnim tidak ada di tempat, dan aku tidak berani memberikan sembarang obat jadi hyung berbaring saja dulu di situ. Aku akan pergi mencari seonsaengnim" Wookkie pun memapah Sungmin kesalah satu ranjang di dalam ruangan ini untuk tidur.**_

_**Setelah memastikan Sungmin dalam posisi baring yang nyaman, Wookie pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mencari seonsaengnim.**_

"_**UGH... SAKIT... AGH... PERUT MINNIE SAKIT..." rintih Sungmin sesekali tubuhnya bergulling-guling di atas ranjang.**_

_**SRAKKK...**_

_**Tirai pembatas di sebelah ranjang Sungmin pun terbuka, menampakkan siswa berambut coklat ikal. Dipandangnya dengan seksama pemuda berambut coklat itu.**_

"_**Akhh... Mianhe, apa Minnie ribut?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah pucatnya kepada pemuda di samping ranjangnya ini.**_

"_**Kalau sudah tau, jadi... JANGAN RIBUT!" cetusnya tajam. Dengan refleks Sungmin pun menutup mulutnya berharap rintihannya tidak akan didengar namja di sebelahnya.**_

_**Namja berambut coklat ini hanya menatap tajam kearah Sungmin, sampai bunyi ponsel berdering dari arah namja itu sendiri, ia pun berhenti memberikan death glare pada Sungmin.**_

"_**Yeobseyo? Ne hae-ah! Waeyo?, Ne... aku ada di ruang kesehatan, bilang pada songsaengnim kalau aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku tidak enak badan... ne... untuk itu aku akan ikut ujian susulan saja nanti sendiri... ne... bye..." dengan berlahan namja itu menaruh kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana kirinya, ia pun berbaring dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada dahinya. Sepertinya ia memang sakit...**_

_**Keadaan tirai yang tadi di buka tapi tidak ditutup kembali membuat Sungmin merasa canggung pada namja di sebelah ranjangnya ini. Ia takut untuk mengeluarkan suara, maka daripada itu ia membekap sendiri mulutnya sambil sesekali meremas pelan perutnya yang sakit.**_

"_**Ukh.."**_

_**Dilihatnya sekali lagi kearah namja itu, Sungmin merasa ia kenal dengan namja itu tapi ia lupa di mana?, entahlah... hal itu bukanlah prioritas utama bagi Sungmin yang dalam masa kesakitan seperti ini. **_

_**Dari saku kiri namja itu, terkeluar gantungan ponsel yang terbuat dari kayu yang bertuliskan "CHO KYUHYUN"**_

_**.**_

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

**Tik... Tik... Tik...**

Ukh, detikkan jam di dinding itu sungguh menganggu. Tidak tau kah benda itu kalau sekarang kepalaku sedang berdenyut-denyut dan karena jam sial itu pula lah denyutan kepalaku malah berdendang mengikuti irama detikkannya. Nyut... Nyut... Nyut...

Akhh... sakit sekali.

Beberapa hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan. Pegal-pegal dan lemas di seluruh tubuh, kepala pusing, belum lagi nafsu makanku yang berkurang drastis dan makin memperburuk keadaan tubuhku.

"_Aighu_... sepertinya _seonsaengnim_ tidak ada di tempat, dan aku tidak berani memberikan sembarang obat jadi hyung berbaring saja dulu di situ. Aku akan pergi mencari _seonsaengnim_"

Eh... suara seseorang?, siapa itu?. Sepertinya ia berbaring di ranjang sebelah.

"UGH... SAKIT... AGH... PERUT MINNIE SAKIT..." terdengar rintihan menyebalkan dari ranjang sebelah.

Aishh, bisakah dia diam sedikit? Kepalaku tambah berdenyut mendengar rintihannya itu, dan sekarang apa lagi? Bunyi derit ranjang? Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya apa yang diperbuatnya? Main gulat di atas ranjang?.

SRAKK... kubuka tirai pembatas berwarna putih disampingku dengan kesalnya.

Umm... siapa dia? Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing, tapi aku lupa di mana pernah bertemu dengannya.

Kulihat lekat wajah bulatnya itu. Eh... apa dia seorang _namja_ atau _yeoja_? Dan kurasa dia juga bukan murid di sini, soalnya dia memakai pakaian bebas, kalau memang pelajar di sini seharusnya dia memakai seragam sekolah.

"Akhh... _Mianhe_, apa Minnie ribut?" tanyanya.

Minnie?... apakah itu namanya? Aku rasa dia seorang _namja_ tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar imut ya?, apa dia itu...(?)

"Kalau sudah tau, jadi... JANGAN RIBUT!" ucapku kesal.

Tunggu... kenapa aku harus kesal dengannya? Jujur aku tidak tau... tapi aneh... entah kenapa ada rasa _'bersalah'_ di dada ini... tapi bersalah akan apa? Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"**_You Got The Wrong Number... You Got Wrong Number... I'm Sorry... You Got Wrong Number... So Don't Call Me No More..."_ (DBSK: WRONG NUMBER)**

"_Yeobseyo_? _Ne_ hae-_ah_! _Waeyo_?, _Ne_... aku ada di ruang kesehatan, bilang pada _songsaengnim_ kalau aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku tidak enak badan... _ne_... untuk itu aku akan ikut ujian susulan saja nanti sendiri... _ne_... _bye_...". Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Donghae atau biasa aku panggil Hae. Dia sahabat karibku, kami telah berteman semenjak SMP.

_**Hari pertama aku kenal dengan sahabatku ini saat dia dikeroyok di belakang taman sekolah. Sebenarnya ingin saja kutinggalkan dia dipukuli oleh preman-preman sekolah yang kuyakini sebagai sunbae SMP waktu itu.**_

_**Tapi... Donghae yang tengah dipukuli sempat melihat keberadaanku. Matanya seakan mengatakan 'tolong aku', yah... orang minta tolong terpaksa kutolongkan?.**_

_**Sunggguh bodoh bila aku ingat kejadian itu. Gara-gara membantunya, wajahku jadi ikut menjadi korban... Penuh dengan lebam-lebam biru terkena pukulan sunbae-sunbae bodoh itu. Untungnya datang songsaenim menengahi perkelahian dan mereka semua dikeluarkan dari sekolah.**_

Ku masukkan ponsel model terbaru yang baru aku beli tiga hari yang lalu ke dalam saku celana begitu saja. Ukhhh... ini pasti gara-gara _namja_ di ranjang sebelah mengganggu istirahatku, kepalaku bertambah pusing lagi. Yah... mungkin berbaring sekali lagi dapat meredakannya denyutannya.

**Grekkk...**

"Ya! Minnie-_ah_, _gwenchana_?"

Hm... sepertinya ada tamu untuk _namja_ di sebelah.

"Ukh... _hyung_... perut Minnie hanya sedikit sakit"

"_Aighuu_... aku tau sakit perutmu ini tidak hanya sedikit sakit... lihat wajah pucat dan keringat di dahimu ini... apa ini yang di namakan sedikit sakit?". Ya Tuhan... istirahatku terganggu lagi!.

"_Hyung_... bisa kecilkan suaramu?" bisik namja yang dipanggil Minnie tadi.

"_Wae_?, apakah di sini ada larangan tertulis jangan berisik?". Sungguh _namja_ yang bodoh, tidak perlu tertulis pun semua orang tau kalau di dalam ruang kesehatan tidak boleh berisik, siapa orang yang tidak tau peraturan yang sesederhana seperti ini?.

Eh... Kim Jaejoong _sunbae_ dari kelas Tiga unggulan? Dia kenal dengan bocah ini?.

"Cho Kyuhyun? kenapa kau di sini? Apa kau sakit?" dia ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa?, siapa lagi yang ada di ruang kesehatan kalau bukan orang yang sedang sakit. Heran kenapa ia bisa masuk ke kelas unggulan kalau ternyata otaknya di bawah rata-rata begini?.

"_Ne_ _sunbae_... kepalaku pusing" ucapku berusaha sopan. Kenapa? Tentu saja harus sopan, dia _sunbae_ yang palling disegani di sekolah ini. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mantan ketua OSIS yang menjadi kesayangan guru-guru di sekolah ini. Bisa di hadiahi pandangan-pandangan menusuk dari mereka kalau sempat mengganggu anak emasnya ini.

"Oh... kau pasti merasa terusik dengan suaraku ya kan Cho?, _mianhe_ _ne_.." ucapnya lembut, dengan senyuman yang sungguh memikat. Wah... cepat sekali Ia bisa merubah wataknya yang OOC tadi menjadi gentleman seperti ini? Sepertinya dia seorang bunglon.

"_Gwenchana_..."

"Minnie, aku rasa sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah saja, biar _eomma_ mengantarmu ke dokter nanti" apa mereka bersaudara? Setau aku Kim _sunbae_ hanyaa punya satu saudara yaitu Kim hyun joong, mungkin mereka saudara jauh. Eh? Kenapa aku malah sibuk memikirkan orang berdua ini.

**GREEEKK...**

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka, secara bersamaan kami bertiga memandang ka arah pintu... melihat siapa yang datang. Oh, ternyata _seonsaengnim_...

"Eh... Boo?, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya _seonsaengnim_ yang memakai baju kebesarannya sebagai seorang dokter, jubah putih panjang.

"_Ya_! _seonsaengnim_... sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan panggil dengan nama bodoh itu?!"

Boo... nama apa itu? Aneh sekali, ck... Kim jae joong menjadi Boo? Ewwww.. tidak ada nama panggilan lain kah selain nama aneh itu?

"Cih... padahal nama itu sangat cocok denganmu?" keluh _songsaengnim_ sambil mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Aishhh... sungguh _Out_ _Of_ _Character_ dari tubuhnya yang _manly_ itu.

"Terserah kau saja lah _songsaengnim_... tapi bisakah kau periksakan _saeng_ ku ini?" tanya Kim _sunbae_.

"Eh... kenapa dia?" tanya _songsaengnim_ serius... Mungkin melihat keadaan seseorang yang namanya Minnie ini yang terlihat pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. Ia pun memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan namja itu sesekali melirik kearah jam tangannya. Eh... dahinya kenapa berkerut seperti itu?.

"Jaejoong... sebaiknya _saeng_ mu ini dibawa pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya untuk memastikan penyakitnya?!" ucap _songsaengnim_ dengan nada serius, tapi di akhir katanya terdengar nada tidak yakin? Entahlah...

"Sebaiknya kau izin saja tidak masuk pelajaran selanjutnya, kau temani aku... umm... tapi aku tidak membawa kendaraan?" Songsaengnim hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Ah... iya, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau membawa mobil hari ini?" tanyanya dengan muka serius, apakah anak ini punya penyakit yang seserius itu sehingga perlu penanganan dokter secepatnya?.

Aku hanya menangguk ketika ditanya.

"baiklah... huphh..." dengan sigap _seonsaengnim_ atau lebih tepatnya bernama Jung Yunho menggendong _namja_ bernama Minnie itu dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"akh... sakit..." erang _namja_ di dalam gendongan itu, sepertinya penyakitnya parah.

"YA! KYUHYUN! CEPAT SEDIKIT! JAEJOONG BUKAKAN PINTU INI, CEPAT!" teriak Yunho cemas.

Kami semua pun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkiran di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dengan cepat ku bukakan pintu mobil di kursi penumpang belakang untuk _seonsaengnim_. Setelahnya semua masuk, dengan posisi _seonsaengnim_ memangku namja itu sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya... tapi ada yang aneh... kenapa aku kesal? Sedangkan Kim jaejoong yang berada di samping kursi pengemudi yang ku duduki, menolehkan tubuhnya menghadap kursi belakang menggenggam telapak tangan _namja_ itu sambil sesekali ia mencoba menenangkan... yang terdengar malah makin kuatnya rintihan namja itu. Ya tuhan... sakit apa dia?.

"_YA_! CHO KYUHYUN... CEPAT JALANKAN MOBILNYA!" teriakan _seonsaengnim_ membuatku terkejut, spontan ku hidupkan mesin mobil dan melesat menembus jalanan yang sedikit agak lenggang siang ini.

**.**

**DI RUMAH SAKIT...**

_Namja_ yang bernama Sungmin tadi telah di masukkan ke ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Dari mana aku tau namanya Sungmin? Padahal awalnya aku hanya tau namanya Minnie? Itu karena saat pengisian _form_ dari rumah sakit aku menemani Kim _sunbae_ untuk mengisinya... dan aku melihat Kim sunbae mengisi pada kolom nama pasien Lee Sungmin... Hm... mungkin Sungmin ini saudara jauhnya Kim sunbae. Aku di perintah _seonsaengnim _untuk menemani Kim _sunbae_. Jangan tanya kenapa... ukh... baiklah kalian tau kalau Jung _seonsaengnim_ yang tegas begini lebih menakutkan dari pada mafia-mafia berbadan kekar... ada yang membuatku bergidik ngeri tanda bahaya saat dia menyuruhku menemani Kim _sunbae_ yang juga terlihat pucat, ada pesan tersirat dari matanya yang mengatakan "**AWAS KALAU KAU TIDAK MENJAGANYA**!".

Kami pun kembali ke ruang tunggu gawat darurat. Di sana hanya ada Jung seonsaengnim sambil meremas tangannya... gelisah sekali kelihatannya.

Kim _sunbae_ mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah _seonsaegnim_ sedangkan aku cukup berdiri saja menyandar pada dinding putih rumah sakit.

Sudah hampir setengah jam pintu ruang darurat tidak terbuka-buka, ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini... hanya saja aku merasa segan permisi untuk pulang saat keadaan masih seperti ini.

Hah... sampai-sampai kemana sakit kepalaku tadi?, sepertinya sudah sembuh karena kejadian ini.

BRAKK... pintu ruang gawat darurat pun terbuka, seorang yang ku yakini seorang _seonsaengnim_ di rumah sakit ini pun keluar. Diliriknya kami semua, tapi pandangannya terhenti pada Jung _seonsaengnim_.

"_Ya_ Yunho... aku ingin berbicara padamu berdua"ucap _seonsaengnim_ itu lemah.

"_Ano_... _ano_... _songsaengnim_ apakah aku juga bisa ikut tau apa yang terjadi dengan Minnie?" tanya Kim _sunbae_ mendekat kearah _seonsaengnim_.

"Kau siapanya pasien?" tanya _seonsaengnim_ itu menatap tajam.

"Aku saudaranya, kami tinggal serumah!" ucap Kim _sunbae_ cepat.

"Oh... ya sudah mari..." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan jalan, mungkin menuju ke ruangan pribadi dokter itu.

Dan aku? Yups... aku ditinggal begitu saja... cih... apakah tidak ada rasa terimaksih sama sekali?... kan aku yang mebawa mereka ke sini?.

"Oh ya Kyuhyun... kau tunggu sebentar, nanti kita kembali ke sekolah bersama-sama saja" perintah Jung _seonsaengnim_, dan hal itu tidak akan bisa dan mungkin aku tolak. Hei... jangan salahkan aku... aku sendiri saja merasa harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun tercoreng karena takut dengan Jung _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal mesumnya terhadap siswa... **INGAT**! **SISWA**!, **BUKAN** **SISWI**!.

Lima belas menit aku menunggu kedua orang itu, duduk sendiri di kursi tunggu ruang UGD ini. Untung saja aku membawa 'istri-ku' jadi kumainkan saja dia. Cukuplah melepaskan waktu jenuh dengan memencet tombol-tombol di 'badan istri-ku' ini.

"Permisi... Apa kau melihat Kim jaejoong?, sepertinya kau satu sekolah dengannya" tanya seorang _ajusshi_, di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita setengah baya yang ku yakini adalah istri dari _ajusshi_ ini sendiri.

"Eh _ne_, saya _hoobae_-nya Kim _sunbae_ di sekolah... Kim _sunbae_ ada di ruangan dokter... mari saya antar?!" tawarku. Ku simpan dulu 'istri' tercinta di saku celana sebelah kanan.

Kami pun menuju ruangan yang tadi di masuki oleh Kim _sunbae_, Jung _seonsaengnim_ dan _seonsaengnim_ di rumah sakit ini. Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintunya... pintu itu telah terbuka sendiri.

"eh... _eomma_... minnie... dia..." terlihat kekeruhan di wajah Kim _sunbae_, Jung _seonsaengnim_ di belakangnya hanya mengusap frustasi wajah jenjangnya. Tepukkan pelan di bahu Kim _sunbae _membuat Kim _sunbae_ sadar dan mulai melihat dengan lemah ke arah orangtuanya. Hm... sepertinya _namja_ itu memang sakit parah.

Tapi karena tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari Kim _sunbae_, Jung _seonsaengnim_ pun mengambil inisiatif.

"Saya yakin anda Kim _ajusshi_ dan istri... kenalkan saya Jung Yunho seonsaengnim di sekolah Jaejoong... mari..." Jung seonsaengnim pun menggiring kedua suami-istri itu menuju kursi ruang tunggu UGD yang sempat ku tingglkan tadi. Setelah dirasanya semua telah berkumpul Jung seonsaengnim pun berdeham pelan dan mulai menjelaskan dengan pelan.

"Begini Kim _sajangnim_... Sungmin tadi di sekolah masuk ke ruang kesehatan dengan keluhan sakit perut. Saya pun memeriksanya, tapi ada kejanggalan yang aneh yang saya temukan pada tubuhnya... karena itu saya ingin lebih memastikannya lebih pasti dengan membawanya kerumah sakit. Lagi pula saat itu kondisi Sungmin sendiri lemah karena sakit perut yang habat. Tadi seonsaengnim dari rumah ini juga mengatakan..." penjelasan Jung seonsaengnim terhenti sejenak, diliriknya sekeliling ada raut kecemasan yang terlukis di wajah masing-masing orang di sini. Termasuk aku juga, yah... sedikit penasaran juga sih...

"Sungmin dinyatakan hamil, dia termasuk golongan yang _hemaprodit_... yang mana seorang _namja_ dapat terbuahi bagaimana layaknya seorang _yeoja_... dan tadi juga sedikit lagi Sungmin tadi hampir mengalami keguguran..." jelas Jung _seonsaengnim_ cepat dengan tujuan tidak di sela di tengah-tengah penjelasannya. **YA TUHAN... NAMJA BISA HAMIL? DUNIA MAU KIAMAT**.

"Ha... hamil? Minnie?... akh..." Kim _ajhumma_ yang mendengar itu langsung pingsan seketika. Kim _ajusshi_ dan Jung _seonsaengnim_ pun dengan cepat membopong tubuh wanita setengah baya itu menuju ruang inap yang masih kosong, sepertinya ia terlalu kaget. Kim _sunbae_ sendiri hanya terduduk kaku di sebelahku, matanya menatap kosong ke arah lantai, seakan ada hal yang menarik di sana.

Sungguh aku sendiri pun merasa terkejut... memang sih aku pernah mendengar khasus yang seperti ini, tapi tidak secara _live_... namja hamil?.

Muka namja yang bernama Minnie itu terlihat polos, tapi kok bisa-bisanya dia... eh... kau tau lah. Humm... awal mula juga aku tak yakin apa dia itu namja, lihat saja wajahnya yang seperti _yeoja_ itu... pantas saja dia bisa jadi hamil.

Ck... Ck... Ck... anak muda zaman sekarang melakukan hubungan intim tanpa pengaman, walaupun pasangan mu itu _namja_ bukan berarti mereka tidak punya penyakit berbahayakan? Aishh... kalau itu aku pasti aku akan pakai pengaman... tapi digaris bawahi AKU MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN _**YEOJA**_! **BUKAN DENGAN **_**NAMJA**_... gila saja kalau aku melakukannya dengan _namja_. Aishhh... jadi teringat mimpi basahku waktu itu, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu ya?.

Kim _ajusshi_ terlihat menuju kearah sini dengan Jung _seonsaengnim_ sambil mengelus pelan bahu namja setengah baya itu sebagai ekspresi gerak tubuh untuk mengakatan kata sabar...

"_Appa_... Minnie... dia..." suara Kim _sunbae_ jadi terdengar aneh di telingaku. Terdengar sedikit bergetar...

"Ya... _appa_ sebenarnya sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi. Kau ingatkan kira-kira sebulan yang lalu Minnie ke rumah sakit dan mengatakan dia terkena wasir? Sebenarnya ia bukan terkena wasir tapi ia diperkosa..." penjelasannya terhenti, raut wajah Kim _sunbae_ memucat seketika karena kaget. Aku juga sangat kaget... wah... ternyata dia diperkosa, pantas saja tidak pakai pengaman.

"_seonsaengnim_ di tempat kami memeriksakan Minnie dulu juga mengatakan kalau hal seperti sekarang ini bisa saja terjadi... Minnie mamang hemaprodit... _appa_ pun tidak tau bagaimana lagi harus berkata apa tentang hal ini!" linangan air mata Kim _ajhusshi_ menggenang di pelupuk matanya, begitu juga Kim _sunbae_ dan Jung _seonsaengnim_ hanya mengurut pelan tulang hidungnya... merasa sedikit pusing.

"Jadi... apa janin itu... kita..." Kim _sunbae_ berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat.

Jangan bilang kalau mereka ingin menggugurkan anak di dalam kandungan Sungmin, wah... itu kan dosa... jadi ingat yang dikatakan sepupuku Siwon hyung bahwa membunuh janin itu adalah dosa besar.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa memetuskannya begitu saja, kita hanya bisa bersabar menunggu keputusan Minnie sendiri saat setelah ia sadar nanti" namja tertua di sini itu hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi berulang-ulang kali. Kasihan juga sih mereka... tapi bagaimana lagi... sudah nasib.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit, bosan sekali... tapi tidak lucukan kalau aku mengeluarkan 'istri-ku' dan bermain _games _disaat keadaan yang sedang begini.

"Kim _sajangnim_... saya rasanya harus kambali kesekolah, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan ruang kesehatan... dan untuk Jaejoong kau bisa tetap tinggal nanti akan aku izinkan dengan _songsaenim_ disekolah, Kyuhyun ayo kita pergi... kami permisi dulu _sajangnim_" pamit Jung _seonsaengnim_ membungkuk hormat. Aku pun berdiri membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti langkah Jung _seonsaengnim_ menuju tempat parkir.

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"UKH..."

Kepala ku sakit... pusing, ada apa ini?.

Eh... bau obat-obatan... apa Minnie di rumah sakit?.

"Minnie-ah... kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang di sebelahku, siapa itu... pandanganku masih buram. Oh... ternyata Jae _hyung_.

"Umm... _hyung_, ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung, ku lihat sesekeliling ruangan ini, di sofa yang tersandar di dinding terlihat Kim _ajusshi_ tertidur pulas bersama dengan Hyun _hyung_.

"_ah_... sudah, jangan dipikirkan... kau istirahat saja lagi... aku akan panggilkan dokter"ucap Jae _hyung_ mengelus rambutku, sungguh _hyung_ yang penyayang.

**.**

Jae _hyung_ pergi menemui dokter, tinggal aku sendiri di sini... Kim _ajusshi_ dan Hyun _hyung_ enak tidur... Minnie kan takut sendiri di ruang redup ini... Apa hari sudah malam?

Um... ada apa dengan Minnie ya?, perut Minnie sakit sekali tadi... seperti digiling sesuatu.

"_ah_... _annyeong_ Sungmin-_ssi_... _waeyo_ ada yang sakit lagi?" tanya _seonsaengnim_ sambil memeriksa jalannya cairan _infus_ beserta denyut nadiku. Eh... kapan seonsaengnim masuk?... ah, biarlah... tapi... Hehehehe... waktu benda bulat yang terhubung ke telinga dokter menyentuh dada Minnie, Minnie jadi kegelian karena dingin... brrrr...

"_aniya_ _seonsaengnim_, Minnie baik-baik saja hanya sedikit pusing..."

"Oh... itu tidak apa-apa, hal itu biasa... Minnie kan tidur sampai 11 jam lho!"

"Eh... Minnie tidur selama itu?!, eh... Jae _hyung_... Kim _ajhumma_ mana? Minnie tidak melihatnya..."

"Oh... _eomma_ lagi di rumah sedang istirahat... bosok mungkin dia akan ke sini untuk menemanani Minnie".

"Nah... keadaan Minnie cukup baik untuk sekarang, Minnie istirahat saja _ne_... besok kalau keadaan Minnie benar-benar baik Minnie sudah boleh pulang" jelas _seonsaengnim_, yeyyy... Minnie bisa pulang besok.

**. **

**AUTHOR POV**

**KEESOKKAN PAGI HARINYA...**

"Humm... keadaan Minnie pagi ini sangat baik, jadi Minnie boleh pulang tapi dengan syarat Minnie harus rajin minum vitamin ini, dan jangan kerja terlalu berat _ne_? Dan kalau terjadi apa-apa Minnie langsung ke rumah sakit, mengerti?" jelas _seonsaengnim_, Minnie hanya tersenyum mengangguk setuju.

Sebenarnya pihak keluarga Kim sepakat, biarlah mereka saya yang memberitahukan perihal kehamilan ini pada Sungmin. _Seonsaengnim_ pun tidak bisa menentang, ini kepetusan keluarga jadi dia tidak punya hak tentang hal ini.

Waktu pulang ke rumah pun Kim _ajhumma_ hanya berdiam diri. Kim _ajusshi_ yang menyetir mobil pun menatap lurus jauh ke dapan dengan banyak kata-kata kusut yang ingin dia rangkaikan di dalam kepalanya... bagaimana kiranya kata yang tempat memberitahukan pada Sungmin prihal kehamilannya. Kim jaejoong dan Kim hyun joong tetap berada di rumah untuk menyambut kedatangan Sungmin.

**.**

Keadaan suasana di ruang tamu ini sedikit mencekam dan berhawa dingin. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari tiap-tiap mulut mereka. Sungmin yang bingung hanya celingak-celinguk melihat wajah-wajah keruh keluarga angkatnya ini.

"Uhmm.. Minnie, kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." deham Hyun joong memulai pembicaraan ini. Kim _ajhussi_ yang belum siap hanya berdenyit kaget.

Sebagai kepala keluarga sudah jadi tanggung jawab Kim _ajhusshi_ untuk menjelaskan situasi yang canggung ini. Kim _ajhumma_ hanya duduk tertunduk di sebelah suaminya. Kim Jaejoong dan Hyun joong duduk di kiri dan kanannya Sungmin yang berhadapan dengan tetua keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Sungmin... ada yang ingin _ajusshi_ bicarakan perihal sakitmu semalam... uhhh... begini... kata _seonsaengnim_... ano... kau hamil..." jelas Kim ajhussi, makin lama suaranya makin mengecil terkait di tenggorokkannya. Apa kalian bisa mendengarnya?.

"MOOOO... Minnie HAMIL?" hum... sepertinya Sungmin mendengarnya dengan jelas. Wajah Sungmin terlihat terkejut... sangat terkejut. Jaejoong yang ada di sebelahnya hanya merengkuh bahu namja imut itu. Suasana di ruangan ini pun terlihat panik... kira-kira bagaimana akan tanggapan Sungmin.

"Ano... ano... kalau Minnie mau kita bisa membesarkan anak Minnie itu di sini, bersama-sama..." jelas Jaejoong cepat.

"Kalau kau keberatan kita bisa meng-_aborsi-_nya... secepatnya... sebelum usia kandunganmu tua..." ucap hyun joong dingin, dengan memperbaiki bingkai kacamatanya yang agak terturun di hidungnya yang mancung.

Sungguh kakak-adik yang memiliki sifat yang berlawanan.

"Apa ini anak _ajhussi_ yang memperkosa Minnie itu?" dengan polos Sungmin bertanya, air mata di pelupuk pun jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

"Minnie... Minnie... Minnie... tidak... Minnie tidak mau..." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

**.**

**TBC**

**YUPS... ITU DIA...**

**CHAPTER 4 INNOCENT LIFE**

**KYUHYUN SUDAH KELUAR... SILAHKAN DIKEROYOK MASSA...**

**TAPI JANGAN KEJAM-KEJAM**

**DIA MASIH ADA PEMOTRETAN..^^b**

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA !**

**OH YA! CHAPTER 5 ADA ADEGAN NC-RAPE**

**SO~ PARA READERS TERCINTA BAIK YANG ITU MAU BERSUARA DENGAN REVIEWS ATAU TIDAK MOHON DUKUNGAN DAN DOA'NYA... MOGA-MOGA IDE-IDE BAGUS DARI AUTHOR DAPAT KELUAR UNTUK NIH STORY...**

**ANONYMOUS JUGA DAH BISA REVIEW KOK^^B**

**KEMAREN SETTINGNYA SALAH^^ MIANHE…**

**TUK SILENT READERS !**

**BAGAIMANA BAGUS GAK?**

**^0^ hehehehe...**

**SUNGMIN DIBIKIN GUGURIN JANIN NYA ATO ENGGAK NIH?**

**ANAK HASIL PERKOSAAN NOH... (silahkan putuskan bersama)^^b**

**.**

**Fiuh~ capek... punggung Author jadi encok...**

**Ya udah deh si Author permisi dulu ya?, mo beli koyok dan lanjutin lagi ne FF**

**Pay... Pay...**

**SEMUA**

**C U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**MAIN CAST:** **LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

**PRESENTED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**PEMERAN PENDUKUNG SELALU HILANG DAN TIMBUL**

**JADI HARAP BERSABAR *wkwkwkwk—lari***

**Disclaimer****s** : **DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI**** dan IDE CERITA INI MILIK SAYA !**

**WARNINGS :** **YAOI** ( tidak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**, **HURT/COMFORT,** **ANGST**, **OOC,** **NOT FOR KIDS !.**

**DI CHAPTER INI ADA ADEGAN NC-RAPE! YANG NGGAK SUKA SILAHKAN SKIP KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA SAJA!**

**DEDICATED FOR MY BELOVED READERS OUT THERE**

**SARANGHAE~**

**MIAN UPDATE-NYA LAMA =..="**

**P.S : BOLD and ITALIC-FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Minnie... Minnie... tidak... Minnie tidak mau..." ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

Sungguh kepetusan Sungmin saat ini merupakan keputusan yang paling mendebarkan yang pernah dialami keluarga Kim.

Rasa was-was memacu denyut jantung di dada masing-masing orang yang berkumpul di ruang keluarga ini berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Kata yang diucapkan oleh Sungmin '**Minnie tidak mau...**' apakah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?

Tolong jangan katakan "**IYA"**...** JANGAN!**.

"Minnie... Minnie bingung _ajhumma_... hiks... Minnie bingung..." tangis Sungmin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

Kim _ajhumma_ hanya bisa beralih duduk ke sebelah tempat duduk Sungmin... persis di tengah-tengah Hyun Joong dan Sungmin. Ia mengelus pelan bahu _namja_ yang sedang kebingungan itu.

**.**

**KYUHYUN POV**

**Di kediaman keluarga Cho...**

Aku cukup penasaran apa keputusan yang akan diambil oleh _namja_ bernama Sungmin aka Minnie itu. Apa dia akan menggugurkan bayi itu atau tidak? Ah, entahlah... lagi pula apa urusannya denganku? Tidak ada kan?

Tapi aku penasaran...

Kalau aku menjadi dia mungkin aku akan mengugurkannya. Hei... jangan salahkan aku! Apa di antara kalian akan tetap mempertahankan anak hasil dari pemerkosaan? Apalagi Sungmin ini seorang _namja_! Apa kata orang nantinya?.

Tapi... kalau pun ia ingin mempertahankannya itu juga bagus... entahlah aku malah berdoa kalau dia akan tetap mempertahankan bayi itu... Akhhh... bingung.

Apa urusannya dia denganku?!

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Kyu... apa kau ada di dalam?"

"_Ne_ _umma_... masuk saja!"

"Hai... bagaimana kabarmu hari ini _aegya_? Apa ada hal menarik di sekolah?" tanya wanita cantik ini, dialah ibuku... ratu di rumah ini.

"Hm... tidak ada umma. Kalau umma sendiri? Ada hal yang menarik?" tanyaku balik. Aneh... melihat _umma_ yang tumbennya menanyakan perihal kegiatanku di sekolah. Biasanya ia hanya sibuk menemani Tuan Besar Cho dan tidak ingat kalau dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki.

Kakakku Cho Arra sekarang tinggal di Inggris melanjutkan _study_ S2-nya di sana. Di sini... Di Korea aku tinggal sendiri, 3 bulan sekali nyonya dan tuan besar ini pulang ke rumah... itu pun hanya menginap satu malam saja di rumah besar ini. Hahhh... jangan ditanya berapa banyak helaan nafas yang telah aku hembus kan karena mereka.

"Tidak ada yang menarik... hanya saja besok _appa_ akan mendapatkan _nobel_ sebagai pengusaha tersukses di Korea, jadi..."

"Ne... aku tau, jadi... _umma_ dan _appa_ ingin pergi _eoh_? Aishhh... tak pernahkah kalian menginap di rumah ini barang beberapa hari atau satu minggu? Datang sekali dalam tiga bulan... itu pun hanya tidur semalam!" keluhku. Akhirnya terkeluar juga semua hal-hal yang menyesakkan di hati ku selama ini.

Terlihat perubahan raut wajah _umma_, aku tau dia juga sedih... hanya saja... akhhh... sial... aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertekuk seperti ini.

"_Mianhe_ _umma_..." lirihku, tepukkan pelan diberikan _umma_ di puncak kepalaku. Kecupan singkat di keningku sebagai bukti bahwa dia juga menyesal dan meminta maaf.

"_Umma_ juga _aegya_... maafkan _umma_..." dielusnya pelipis kananku, senyum lembutnya memberikan pengertian bahwa ia meminta sebuah pengertian dariku.

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**Krikk... Krikk... Krikk...**

Bunyi senandung belalang bergema di malam yang tidak berbulan... selaras dengan bunyi derit besi tua dari ayunan yang tengah dinaiki oleh seseorang.

**Krettt... Krettt... Krettt...**

_Namja_ yang tertunduk lesu, tangan yang menggenggam lemah rantai hitam sambil kaki sesekali menghentak-hentak pelan sebagai tuas pendorong agar ayunan itu dapat terayun.

**.**

"_**Akh... jangan ajhussi... jangan... jangan... appo ajhussi... appo.." rintihan pilu terdengar dari balik gang yang gelap. Dua bayangan sedang bergumul di tanah yang kotor. Erangan dan isak tangis membahana dari sana. Apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi? Entahlah...**_

"_**Jangan... jangan sentuh Minnie!"**_

_**Pergumulan terus terjadi. Namja yang mendominasi itu terus memaksa membuka baju namja di bawahnya. Teriakkan, cakaran, tendangan, semua telah di kerahkannya. Tapi apa daya... namja di atas tubuhnya lebih kuat dari padanya.**_

"_**JANGAN MERONTA! ATAU KAU INGIN KU PUKUL?!" bentak sang Alpa.**_

_**SREKKK... Bunyi robekkan kain menggema...**_

"_**Ani...aniya ajhussi... jangan... Minnie takut... jangan..." tubuh polos Sungmin diterpa lembut oleh angin malam yang dingin.**_

_**Sungguh hati orang yang menganiaya Sungmin ini sangat dingin. Air mata dan tubuh bergetar Sungmin yang bertanda ia takut tidak dihiraukan namja di atasnya ini... tidak ada belas kasihan.**_

_**Melihat tubuh Sungmin yang polos tanpa secarik benang pun membuat nafsu namja ini mengebu-gebu antusias. Tubuh yang molek... mungkin tubuh ini bisa mengalahkan tubuh sexy yeoja sekalipun!.**_

_**Senyuman yang bisa dikatakan senyuman yang paling seram yang pernah dilihat oleh Sungmin saat ini tengah tersungging di bibir namja itu. Cukup beberapa detik namja itu pun mulai melonggarkan ikat tali pinggangnya... ditariknya berlahan hingga lepas dari celananya. Tidak lupa ia membuka kancing celana dan resleting secara berlahan dan erotis(?) NO... TIDAK di mata Sungmin. Tidak ada istilah erotis atau apa itu namanya di otak Sungmin, sekarang ini rasa ketakutan melanda hebat dirinya.**_

_**Seperti ada insting alami yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus memberontak saat ini... ia pun menendang dengan lututnya tepat pada daerah selangkangan sang namja yang pada saat itu sedang duduk berlutut mengangkang di atas tubuh Sungmin hingga terjengkang ke belakang.**_

"_**AKKKKHHHH...URGHHH..." erang namja itu sambil memegang erat daerah vital-nya yang terkena tendangan tadi. Sungmin yang mendengarkan erangan kesakitan yang membahana itu hanya bisa memposisikan tubuhnya miring sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan... perlindungan yang sia-sia Sungmin.**_

_**Seperti sudah habis kesabaran sang namja ia pun menahan bahu Sungmin sebelah kanan... bermaksud membuat posisi Sungmin kembali ke posisi semula... terlentang.**_

_**PLAKKKK... PLAKKK...**_

_**Tamparan keras diterima oleh kedua pipi Sungmin. Makin keraslah teriak tangis Sungmin, begitu merasakan denyut-denyut nyeri di keduabelah pipinya.**_

_**Tapi... ya Tuhan! Apakah tidak ada satu orang pun yang melawati gang ini? Apakah tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin? Apa ini AKHIR dari takdir?**_

"_**KAU! YA... SEKALI LAGI KAU MELAWAN AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU DI GANG INI! KAU TAU!" ancam namja itu dengan suara yang melengking.**_

"_**Ani... ani... ani... Minnie tidak akan melawan lagi... hiks... ampun ajhussi... jangan pukul Minnie... jangan..." dengan kedua telapak tangan mengatup di depan dada telanjangnya Sungmin memohon akan kebesaran hati sang namja, tapi...**_

_**SREKKK...**_

_**Jambakkan kuat di rambut Sungmin membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Dengan jarak dekat namja itu bergumam dengan penekanan suara yang mebuat Sungmin bergidik.**_

"_**BAGUS... SEKARANG... BUKA CELANAKU..."**_

_**Dengan tangan bergetar ia pun meraih resleting celana yang belum sempat terbuka... diturunkannya berlahan bersamaan dengan boxer yang dipakai namja itu. Benda privatnya pun terekspos dengan bangganya... menjulang tegak dengan gagahnya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memandang lekat sambil menyipitkan mata kira-kira apa benda yang ditangkap oleh matanya di gang gelap ini.**_

_**Sabitan di rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya sekali lagi kearah wajah sang namja yang tidak terlihat terlalu jelas.**_

"_**SEKARANG... MANJAKAN 'DIA'..." Sungmin yang kebingungan hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Beberapa menit tidak ada reaksi gerak-gerik dari Sungmin, namja itu pun paham bahwa Betanya ini tidak mengerti apa yang dia perintahkan.**_

"_**AISHHH... BODOH..."**_

_**Sang namja pun setengah berlutut mensejajarkan posisi kemaluannya tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Benda hangat berdaging itu pun terasa menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang bergetar.**_

"_**BUKA MULUTMU..."**_

_**Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya berdiam saja. Ia tidak ingin asal buka mulut... mana tau namja ini ingin memberikannya suatu makanan yang beracunkan? Apa lagi benda yang tepat di bibirnya ini dan juga berada di bawah hidungnya ini memiliki aroma yang tajam... entahlah... Sungmin sendiri bingung apa benda ini? Terkesan hangat dan basah?**_

"_**AKU BILANG BUKA MULUTMU!" teriak namja itu sambil mendongakkan wajah Sungmin.**_

_**Tidak ada respon... maka...**_

_**PLAKKKK**_

_**Tamparan ini sungguh lebih kuat dari pada tamparan yang sebelumnya. Pinggir bibir Sungmin pun robek karena ini. Darah pun merembes dengan lambat dari robekkan tepi kulit bibirnya itu. Air mata? Jangan tanya lagi...**_

_**Sekali lagi namja itu mendekatkan kemaluannya tepat di depan mulut Sungmin sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk benda berdaging itu di permukaan mulutnya.**_

_**Sungmin tidak ingin lagi membuat namja ini marah hanya bisa membuka bibirnya secara berlahan. Belum sempat terbuka secara maksimal sang namja langsung mendorong dengan keras kemaluannya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Gesekkan yang tidak disengaja antara kemaluannya dengan gigi Sungmin membuat namja mengerang ngilu. "ARGGGGHHH"**_

_**Jauh benda itu masuk menerobos ke kerongkongan Sungmin, sehingga membuat ia tersedak. Ingin sekali ia muntah... dengan berusaha mengeluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya Sungmin pun hanya bisa memukul-mukul pinggul namja yang terekspos tersebut. Tapi sekarang yang memutuskan segala hal adalah namja yang mendominasi ini, jadi apabila ia berkata TIDAK INGIN maka tetap TIDAK. Genggaman erat di rambut belakang Sungmin membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menjauhkannya wajahnya bahkan sang namja malah tambah bersemangat untuk makin memperdalam sodokkannya... sehingga sekarang hidung Sungmin menyentuh dasar bagian selangkangan namja tersebut. Rimbunan bulu-bulu halus di dasar itu menggelitik hidung mancung Sungmin.**_

"_**ARGHHHH... IYA TERUS... UKH... ENAKHH..AKHH" desah namja itu menggelinjang karena keenakkan.**_

_**Mungkin bosan dengan posisi kepala Sungmin yang statis ia pun memaju-mundurkan kepala Sungmin secara manual dengan merengkuh sisi kiri-kanan kepala Sungmin dan membuat semacam gerakkan yang secara teratur... maju... mundur... begitu terus.**_

_**Cukup lama si namja melakukan blowjob ini, hingga akhirnya gelombang kenikmatan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. SPLURTTTSS...**_

"_**AKHHH... ENAKHHH..." beberapa semprotan sperma yang ditembakkan namja ini langsung melesat kedalam tenggorakkan Sungmin dan habis mengalir jauh masuk kedalam perut Sungmin.**_

_**Merasa puas ia pun mengeluarkannya secara berlahan-lahan. Benang saliva dan bekas-bekas sperma bertaut antara mulut Sungmin dengan benda jahanam itu. Seperti sedang mengoles lipstik sang namja pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dilihatnya bibir yang diyakininya seksi itu pasti telah terpoles dengan sempurna oleh sisa-sisa spermanya. Erotis? Nah... jangan pernah berpikir demikian...**_

_**Rasa mual bergejolak di perut Sungmin, berputar-putar tidak terima akan cairan yang baru saja dikonsumsinya secara paksa itu. HHOEKKKKSSS...**_

_**Semua isi perut Sungmin terkeluar... terlihat genanganan putih-putih yang dapat dipastikan itu adalah sperma dan beberapa sisa makanan yang dimakan Sungmin siang tadi.**_

_**Namja itu hanya mengernyit geli melihat Sungmin termuntah-muntah.**_

"_**Hiks... hiks... hiks... ani... aniya ajhussi... ampun... ampun... hiks..." isak pilu Sungmin.**_

_**Isak tangis itu sungguh menjadi angin lalu di telinga namja ini. Dengan kasarnya ia berdiri dan menjambak rambut Sungmin menyeretnya menuju tempat yang lain... yang jelasnya menjauh dari tempat Sungmin muntah tadi. Memangnya siapa yang ingin bercinta di tempat bekas muntahan? 'BERCINTA' apa itu kata yang tepat untuk digunakan saat ini? Hm... jawabannya TIDAK! Ini PEMERKOSAAN tidak ada namanya CINTA.**_

_**Seretan yang kasar hanya bisa di ikuti dengan pasrah oleh Sungmin. Tubuhnya yang polos tergesek tajamnya pasir-pasir tanah yang kotor. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi, namja itu pun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Berlututlah namja itu di antara kaki Sungmin. Kemaluannya yang menjuntai dengan bangga mengangguk-angguk memberikan salam pada Sungmin.**_

_**Direngkuhnya bagian belakang kedua lutut Sungmin... dibukanya lebar sampai kedua ujung lutut itu menyentuh dadanya.**_

_**Hei... bukankah ini di gang gelap? Tapi kenapa namja Alpa ini seperti dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas... dapat melihat erotisnya sosok yang terbaring mengangkang di bawahnya ini. Apa ia memiliki mata super yang dapat melihat digelapnya malam sampai...**_

"_**ARGGGGHHHHKKK"**_

_**Sekali hentakkan saja sang namja dapat menerobos anus Sungmin yang sempit. Rasa sakit bagaikan disayat-sayat dengan samurai berdenyut ria di sana. Darah segar merembes dari celah-celah anus Sungmin... sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terkoyak hebat sehingga membuatnya berdarah sebanyak ini. Darah mengalir... merembes di belahan pantatnya yang putih... mengalir membuat anak-anak sungai sampai kererumputan.**_

"_**APPO... APPO... HIKS... KELUARKAN! SAKIT! APPO! ARGHHH..." erangan yang mengerikan, pasti sakit sekali rasanya. **_

_**Cakaran dan pukulan tinju didaratkan Sungmin kearah namja itu... tapi tidak berhasil membuat namja itu menghentikan aktifitas ini... malah dengan tidak sabarnya benda yang bersarang di anus Sungmin ditarik dengan cepat dan dihujamkan kembali melesat cepat menghentak kebagian paling terdalam di tubuh Sungmin.**_

"_**AKHHHH!"**_

"_**URGGHHH... AKHH... SEMPIT..."**_

"_**KELUARRKAN! SAKIT... ARGHH.." begitu terus hingga hampir 2 jam lamanya.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagian bawah tubuh Sungmin sudah terasa mati rasa, tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Dengan posisi kaki tetap mengangkang, tangan yang terbuka lebar di samping kepalanya... Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam bagaikan patung. Air mata tetap mengalir di matanya yang tidak berkedip, isak tangis sudah tak terdengar lagi... hanya erangan kenikmatan yang terdengar mengalun dari bibir namja diatasnya ini.**_

_**Tidak puas dengan posisi biasa... dengan semangatnya namja ini mengubah posisi Sungmin menjadi menelungkup. Di bukanya belahan pantat putih... ah, bukan... belahan pantat yang tadinya memang putih sekarang berubah warna menjadi kemerah-merahan karena lelehan darah dari dalam anus Sungmin. Dilihatnya lubang itu sudah agak membuka lebar, dengan selintas saja ia bisa menerobos celah itu lagi dengan mudahnya... apalagi sudah ada pelumas alami... yaitu darah ini...**_

"_**HAHH... HAHH... KHAU... KAU MHERASA...AKH... NIKMHAT JUGHA KAN? AKHH... ENAK.." ucap namja itu di dekat telinga Sungmin. Hentakkan demi hentakkan membuat tubuh Sungmin makin bergesekkan dengan tajamnya butir-butir tanah dan rerumputan.**_

_**Tidak barang secuil desahan dan erangan yang melantun dari bibir Sungmin membuat namja ini kesal setengah mati. Tarikkan kuat dari rambut Sungmin membuatnya mendongak...**_

"_**AKU BILANG APA KAU MERASA NIKMAT JUGA!" teriak namja itu menghentikan aktifitas mengenjotnya tadi.**_

_**Respon dari Sungmin? TIDAK ADA SAMA SEKALI! Sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar-benar shock berat hingga untuk bersuara atau mendesah pun ia tak dapat lagi. Genggaman di rambut Sungmin terlepas dengan kasarnya, membuat kepalanya terhentak di kerasnya tanah.**_

_**KESAL... KESAL... itu lah yang terus bergema di kepala sang namja.**_

_**Ditariknya secara paksa kemaluannya yang masih berada di anus Sungmin. Diubahnya lagi posisi Sungmin yang tadinya tertelungkup menjadi posisi miring... kaki sebelah kiri Sungmin diangkat dan diatur sedemikian rupa hingga dapat mengekspos lubang anus sungmin yang merekah yang berlepotan darah di sekitarnya.**_

_**Dihentaknya dengan kasar kemaluannya ke anus Sungmin. Gerakkan in-out pun terulang lagi hingga 2 jam kedepan. Sungmin yang sudah pasrah, dengan keadaan tubuh yang mati rasanya hanya bisa menutup mata... pingsan.**_

**.**

_**Ketika sungmin sadar dengan posisi tubuh miring kearah namja yang sedang memakai bajunya kembali. Setelah selesai memakai kembali pakaiannya, sang namja pun merogoh dibalik saku celananya... entah apa itu...**_

_**Dengan langkah sempoyongan namja itu mendekat kearah kearah Sungmin. Ia menaburkan sesuatu... uang? Di atas tubuh Sungmin yang terdiam kaku tak bergerak. Kemudian namja itu berlalu meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin diatas tanah itu.**_

_**Ditatapnya lekat kepergian namja itu... walaupun tidak dapat melihat secara jelas apalagi ditambah dengan lingan airmata yang menutup pandangan, Sungmin menatap tajam kearah namja itu. Dalam pikirannya ini lah dia sang IBLIS.**_

**.**

Lintasan bayangan di malam laknat itu terus berputar di kepala Sungmin. Genggamannya di rantai besi pun makin menguat... membuat buku-buku putih di kepalan tangannya. Kepala yang menunduk membuat aliran airmatanya langsung jatuh menimpa tanah.

"Hiks... hiks... Minnie kotor... kotor..." dijambaknya berulang kali rambut halus hitamnya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"ARGGGGHHHH" teriaknya stress, digenggamnya erat perutnya... memang terasa gumpalan kecil yang keras di sana... apa itu calon bayinya nanti?

Nanti? Apa benar ada akhir cerita yang menggambarkan waktu 'nanti' bagi 'calon' anaknya ini?

Keputusan yang ia pusingkan juga bercampur aduk dengan kejadian malam itu.

Apa harus ia gugurkan anak ini? Ia **BENCI** siapa orang yang membuatnya seperti ini!.

**.**

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA...**

Riang tawa terdengar dari taman kanak-kanak yang tergabung juga dengan PAUD ini. Beberapa anak terlihat bermain kejar-kejaran... sebagaian bermain _hide and seek_ dan lain-lainnya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata bagaimana malaikat-malaikat kecil ini mewarnai dunia yang penuh dengan debu kotor ini.

Di lihatnya bocah kecil yang berlari menuju kearahnya... sesekali si bocah kecil itu terlihat tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Senyuman lima jari merekah di bibirnya menampakkan deretan gigi mungil yang cantik.

"Taeminnie!" panggil seorang _namja_ yang bersandar di pinggir gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak ini.

"Woooo... Min _hyung_... _hyung_ mo main dengan Tae _eoh_? Ayo kita main, Tae jadi anak Minnie _hyung_ jadi _umma_-nya _ne_..." celetuk bocah kecil itu sambil menarik ujung celana Sungmin menuju ke arah pohon besar di sudut sekolah. Di bawah pohon itu telah terbentang kain, beberapa mainan masak-masakkan dan juga beberapa boneka telah tersusun rapi di sana.

Sungmin aka Minnie hanya bisa pasrah ketika dirinya ditarik tangan kecil ini. Setelah sampai Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di depan mainan masak-masakkan... sedangkan Taemin duduk di sampingnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menunggu Sungmin memulai dialognya sebagai seorang ibu.

Senyuman lembut merekah di wajah Sungmin... "_Ne_ _aegya_... sebentar lagi masakkannya akan siap! Taeminnie cuci tangan dulu _ne_ sebelum makan?!" seru Sungmin semangat sambil memperagakan pose memasak menggunakan kuali dan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil itu.

"_NE_!" seru Taemin riang... terus menghilang masuk kedalam gedung taman kanak-kanak.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin keluar dengan tangan yang masih meneteskan air.

"Taeminnie sudah pulang... oh, kemari _Umma_ akan mengelap tanganmu yang basah" direngkuhnya tangan mungil Taemin... di lapnya tangan itu dengan ujung baju kaus nya yang kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil.

"_Umma_ anti cuapin Tae ya?" oh... bocah yang imut, hingga mampu membuat Sungmin yang sedang digandrungi banyak masalah ini tersenyum dengan tulus.

Nah, Sungmin... lihat kan... betapa polos dan lucunya bocah-bocah kecil seperti Taemin ini. Mungkin begitu juga dengan calon anakmu... jadi, apa kau akan mempertahankan anakmu yang masih di dalam perut itu?

**.**

"Naik... naik... kepuncak jalan... jalan belsama Minnie _hyung_... beli es klim belsama Minnie _hyung_..." senandung Taemin di dalam gendongan Sungmin... sambil mendaki jalan yang menanjak.

Sungmin hanya bisa terkikik kecil mendengarkan lagu ngawur hasil _arransement_ Taemin sendiri. Gemas...

"Minnie _hyung_... ental Tae pilih es klim yang stlobeli ya... um... dua!" seru Taemin sambil berlonjak girang dan mengacungkan tiga jari pendek-gemuknya itu di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Ow... ow... Taeminnie, jangan berlonjak nanti kita jatuh!"

"Hihihi... _mianhe_ Minnie _hyung_~"

Sampai di tempat yang di tuju Sungmin bersama Taemin langsung menuju ke arah tempat _freezer_ _ice_ _cream_ berada.

Dengan tubuh mencondong melihat kira-kira _ice_ _cream_ mana yang terlihat enak Sungmin berusaha menggapai-gapai _ice_ _cream_ _Strawberry_ yang letaknya di dasar _freezer_... dengan tetap menggendong Sungmin di dadanya. Taemin yang takut terjatuh hanya menggelayut erat di leher Sungmin.

**GREBB...**

Eh... siapa yang memegang bahu Sungmin?

"Sini..." ucap _namja_ itu mengambil alih tugas Sungmin menggendong Taemin.

"Oh... Hyun _hyung_?... oh... _gomawo_ _ne_..." bungkuk Sungmin... ia pun mengambil _ice_ _cream_ yang dari tadi berusaha diambilnya.

Dengan mudah ia dapat meraih _ice_ _cream_ yang di incar... Taemin sendiri bertepuk tangan dengan riang atas keberhasilan Sungmin. Bukan Sungmin namanya kalau tidak ikut-ikutan berlonjak-lonjak dan bertepuk tangan girang bersama Taemin.

"YAK... Sungmin... hati-hati... kau itu sedang hamil... jangan terlalu bersemangat!" dengan tangan yang menahan Sungmin di lengannya, berusaha menghentikan loncatan si kelinci yang terlewat _energik_.

**KIM HYUN JOONG POV**

Terdengar bisik-bisikkan dari para ibu-ibu pembeli di supermarket itu.

"Wahhh... pasangan muda ya? Ck... Ck... lihat sudah punya anak laki-laki yang imut berumur 2 tahun sekarang malah nambah lagi... dan itu masih dalam kandungan? _Aighuuu_... anak muda zaman sekarang sangat _produktif_ ya?" celetuk _ajhumma_-_ajhumma_ tukang gosip.

Sungmin yang memang tidak pernah peka akan hal-hal seperti ini hanya sibuk bercanda dengan Taemin. ARGHHH... ini memalukan.

"Apa _ajhumma_ ini pada buta semua apa? Lihat saja Sungmin ini bentuknya _NAMJA_... eh, kurang yakin sih dengan bentuk Sungmin yang memang sedikit agak imut. Tapi... ARGGHHH..." teriak Hyun joong di dalam hati. Diliriknya sekilas kearah Sungmin... ya Tuhan... apa dosaku sampai harus berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti ini? Pada awalnya aku pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan pribadiku dan secara tidak sengaja pula aku melihat Sungmin yang sedang mengambil _Ice_ _cream_ dengan posisi yang berbahaya bagi seorang ibu... eh, salah... orang hamil sambil menggendong anak.

" Ya... Sungmin perhatikan sikapmu!" tegurku, ia pun langsung terdiam di tempat sambil menunduk.

Aku heran, kenapa ia sepenakut ini kepadaku? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Apa wajahku menyeramkan? Ah... terserahlah... aku tidak peduli...

"Apa sudah semua? Apa ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?" tanyaku... yang ditanya hanya menggeleng-geleng.

Huh... ya sudah lah, aku pun pergi menuju kasir diikuti oleh Sungmin di belakang... bocah yang di gendong Sungmin tadi malah menggelayut di dalam gendonganku dengan tangan merangkul erat di leherku... Ya! bocah jangan terlalu erat... kau bisa mencekikku...

"_Annyeyonghaseyo_ _sajangnim_?" sapa sang kasir. Ku serahkan saja belanjaan di tanganku... ku ambil juga tiga _ice_ _cream_ dari tangan Sungmin lalu ku gabung dengan belanjaanku yang lainnya.

"750 _won_..." ucapnya. Ku serahkan uang 1000 _won_ kepadanya, senyuman merekah dari bibir wanita ini.

"_Aighuuu_... anak anda sangat imut tuan, istri anda juga tidak kalah imutnya" puji sang kasir. PUJI? WHATT? ISTRI?

"Maaf dia bukan istriku..." ucapku dingin, setelah semua belanjaan dimasukkan dalam kantong belanjaan putih aku pun keluar dari Supermarket terkutuk ini... dan ingatkan aku jangan pernah biarkan aku masukkan kesana lagi!.

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Umm... Hyun _hyung_, ini uang _ice_ _cream_ tadi..." ucap Sungmin menyerahkan 100 _won_.

"Tidak perlu"

Kesunyian pun menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah yang memang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tengah kota ini.

"Min hyung... eis klem nya enak lho... hyung tidak makan eis klem punya hyung?" celoteh Taemin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan lepotan _ice_ _cream_ _strawberry_.

"_Aighuuu_... ya taeminnie, hati-hati kalau makannya!" tegur Sungmin. Hm... mungkin karena hamil sifat keibuan Sungmin makin tampak... entahlah...

Diusapnya berlahan lelehan _ice_ _cream_ di sekitar mulut Taemin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Nah... sudah bersih" senyum Sungmin.

"Hei... Sungmin, aku rasa sebaiknya kau tetap mempertahankan kandunganmu itu... dan aku rasa kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anakmu kelak" nasehat Hyun joong... heran? Hm... apa yang merasuki otak Hyun joong ya sampai memberikan nasehat yang bijak seperti ini?!

"Hm... aku rasa pun begitu _hyung_... aku memutuskan tetap mempertahankan anak ini..." ucap Sungmin lembut. Hyun joong pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"EH... SUNGMIN-_SSI_?" tegur seseorang... di depan Kim Hyun Joong dan Lee Sungmin berdiri seorang _namja_ berbaju kaos hitam dengan tas selempang di bahunya sebelah kiri.

"Kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun... Sungmin?" tanya Hyun joong... dari mana Sungmin bisa kenal dengan _namja_ berambut coklat di depannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**SELESAI JUGA**

**OKEH INI DIA FF CHAPTER 5 NYA**

**HARAP PUAS...**

**UNTUK NC KAYAKNYA GAGAL**

**GAK ADA HOT-HOTNYA**

**TT^TT**

**HUWAAAA~**

**PARA AUTHOR YANG HEBAT MENULIS NC**

**AJARIN ELLA BIKIN SCANE INI DONG?**

**.**

**.**

**Ella tidak marah kalau ada yang meng-flame... hanya saja berikanlah alasan yang jelas**

**Seperti chingu-chingu yang berbaik hati menunjukkan kesalahan Ella dalam penulisan EYD**

***deep bow***

**Ella sungguh-sungguh berusaha ingin memperbaikinya...**

**Bahkan Ella telah searching di internet tentang EYD yang baik dan benar**

**Tapi belum sempat ke baca TT^TT"**

**Banyak tugas kuliah...**

**.**

**DAN**

**Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan...**

**Mudah-mudahan Ella bisa menjawabnya ^^b**

**Ohh ya... Ella ini juga masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis... jadi sepertinya belum punya kemampuan untuk mengajari orang lain. EYD yang tidak benar pun banyak bertebaran di sini.**

**REVIEW-an KALIAN MERUPAKAN AMUNISI SEMANGAT BAGI AUTHOR UNTUK MENULIS FF INI!**

**APALAGI KALAU REVIEW-AN NYA PANJANG-PANJANG... JADI SEMANGAT!**

**d (O..O) b**

**Tetap di dukung ya?**

**Okeh... kalau ada ide-ide seru bagaimana nantinya Kyu mengetahui bahwa anak yang dikandungan Sungmin adalah anaknya... silahkan di utarakan ide-ide nya...**

**Entar Author usahain masukkin ide-ide jenius kalian...**

**Tenang saja Author akan tetap mencantumkan nama kalian... bahwa kalian pemilik ide itu.**

**.**

**"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**MAIN CAST:LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

Disclaimers :**DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI**** dan IDE CERITA INI MILIK SAYA !**

**WARNINGS :YAOI** ( tidak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**, **HURT/COMFORT,ANGST**, **OOC,NOT FOR KIDS !.**

**DEDICATED FOR MY BELOVED READERS OUT THERE**

**SARANGHAE~**

**MIAN UPDATE-NYA LAMA =..="**

**SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MINTA MAAF**

**P.S : BOLD and ITALIC-FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**EH... SUNGMIN-**_**SSI**_**?"tegur seseorang... di depan Kim Hyun Joong dan Lee Sungmin berdiri seorang **_**namja**_** berbaju kaos hitam dengan tas selempang di bahunya sebelah kiri.**

"**Kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun... Sungmin?" tanya Hyun joong... dari mana Sungmin bisa kenal dengan **_**namja**_** berambut coklat di depannya ini.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**Di Kediaman keluarga Kim…**

KREKKKK…

"Kami pulang!" ucap Kim Hyun Joong dan Lee Sungmin serempak.

"Eh, kalian sudah pulang?Wah… ada Taemin rupanya!" ucap Kim _ajhumma_ sambil mengambil Taemin dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Taemin tadi main apa?" Tanya wanita setengah baya itu sambil mengelus rambut halus Taemin.

"Taemin?Kenapa menangis nak?Siapa yang buat Tae menangis?Bilang sama _ajhumma_ biar _ajhumma_ pukul orangnya" pujuk Kim _ajhumma_, yang ditanya hanya bisa menangis sesegukkan.

"Tadi Taemin memukul orang _umma_…" Hyun Joong yang baru masuk langsung duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Terlihat kerutan di dahi Kim _ajhumma_, rasa tidak percaya mendengar apa yang di ucapkan anak laki-lakinya itu. Lee Taemin seorang bocah berumur 2 tahun, sangat terkenal dengan sifat baiknya di antara tetangga kompleks ini… tidak mungkin memukul orang.

"Eh? Taemin memukul orang?Apa benar itu Minnie?"Tanya Kim _ajhumma_.Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang Kim _ajhumma_ hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, _ajhumma_… Taemin memukul orang…" ucapan membenarkan dari Sungmin malah membuat Taemin semakin menangis keras.

"Aniyo… Tae tidak nakal _ajhumma_… _ajuchi_ itu yg jahat… Tae tidak cuka… huwaaa… _umma_…" tangis bocah itu pilu.

"Cup… cup… sudah, aighuu… ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tanya Kim _ajhumma_ makin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya begini _umma_…" Hyun Joong pun menceritakan perihal yang terjadi.

.

**KIM HYUN JOONG POV – FLASHBACK**

"_**Kau kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun… Sungmin?" tanyaku penasaran.**_

"_**Ehhh… siapa ya?Minnie tidak kenal" kerlingan di mata Sungmin mungkin dapat diartikan bahwa dia tidak ingat dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya ini. Hah, ternyata ada juga di dunia ini yang bisa melupakan namja evil ini.**_

"_**YAKK… KAU!" pekikkan geram tertahan dari mulut Cho dia tidak terima kalau dilupakan begitu saja.**_

"_**K… kau lupa padaku Sungmin-ssi? Aku… aku namja yang bantu membawakan kau kerumah sakit bersama Jung seonsaengnim, aighuu… sungguh tidak berterima kasihnya dirimu ini… Aishh" jelas Kyuhyun geram sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya. Ck… ck… sungguh tidak sopannya dirimu tuan muda Cho.**_

"_**Eh, benarkah? Mianhae… jongmal mianhae… Minnie benar-benar lupa" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun, apa perlu kau menunjuk-nunjuk orang seperti itu?" Lihat lah dia ini, namja dari keluarga terpandang, tapi kelakuannya… tidak mencerminkan itu.**_

"_**Ahh… lama tidak jumpa Kim Hyun Joong… senang bertemu denganmu." nada sinis terdengar dari suaranya, namja ini memang benar-benar mencari masalah denganku seperti sebelumnya.**_

"_**Tuan… Minnie benar-benar minta maaf… benar-benar minta maaf" berkali-kali Sungmin membungkukkan dirinya sehingga membuat poni nya berayun mengikuti gerakkan kepala Sungmin yg terangguk-angguk, dan itu membuatku kesal… kebiasaan.**_

"_**YAKK… Sungmin, sudahlah! Jangan membungkuk terus, apa kau lupa kalau kau sedang hamil!" ucapku Sungmin pun bergerak kaku untuk berdiri tegap sambil mengelus namja hamil yang merepotkan. Bukan hanya lupa dengan orang lain, dengan kandungannya sendiri dia sepertinya dia juga lupa.**_

"_**Ohh..aku lihat sepertinya kau masih mempertahankan anak itu ya Sungmin-ssi. Cih, kalau aku tidak akan mau mempertahankannya… sungguh memalukan kalau…."**_

_**PLAKKK…**_

_**Eh? Apa itu? Suara tamparan?Siapa yang?**_

"_**Eh, Taemin?Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menampar orang ini?"Sungguh tidak percaya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun ditampar oleh seorang bocah, sungguh berita yang sangat si bocah dalam gendonganku ini hanya mem-pout-kan dengan entengnya memukul pipi Kyuhyun berulang-ulang kali.**_

_**PLAKKK… PLAKKK…**_

"_**YAKKKK BOCAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima, pipinya sedikit memerah karena tamparan tangan kecil sigap Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari bocah yang masih berusaha ingin yang menggendongnya juga ikut-ikutan oleng karna gerakkannya yang terlalu 'bersemangat'.**_

"_**Ish, Ahjussi ini jeyek... Tae tidak cuka… cana pelgi…" sedikit berontak dia ingin menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun, dengan hentakkan kaki seperti ingin menendang.**_

"_**Taemin… tidak boleh seperti itu…" lerai Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Taemin.**_

"_**Ahjussi jeyek! Jangan dekat-dekat Minnie hyung… Minnie hyung cini, dekat-dekat Tae aja" tangan kecil pendeknya pun meraih baju yang dipakai Sungmin dan berusaha merenggangkan tangannya seperti ingin menutup-nutupi tubuh Sungmin dari pandangan Kyuhyun.**_

"_**Cini Hyung… di beyakang Hyun Joong hyung… cembunyi" perintah Taemin berusaha mendorong tubuh Sungmin kebelakang tubuhku yang hanya bisa mematung tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tindakkan bocah ini.**_

"_**YAKK BOCAH, APA MAKSUDMU INI!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Taemin.**_

_**Grauupp…**_

"_**AKHHHH… YAK BOCAH SIAL!"Pekik Kyuhyun ketika jari telunjuknya digigit oleh Taemin.**_

"_**Taemin, ada apa sebenarnya?"Tanyaku yang juga sedikit keheranan, tidak biasanya bocah yang suka memakai jas hujan ini berkelakuan kasar.**_

"_**Tae tidak cuka olang ini hyung, dia jahat… hiks" butir airmata sudah mengalir di pipi chubby-nya.**_

_**Dengan sigap Sungmin mengambil alih tubuh kecil Taemin kedalam gendongannya.**_

"_**Cup… cup… jangan menangis ne? nanti Taemin tidak imut lagi…" pujuk Sungmin. Bocah itu hanya memeluk erat leher Sungmin sambil sesekali terisak dengan tubuh yang bergetar.**_

"_**Puyang… Tae mau puyang… hiks… eomma…" isaknya pilu.**_

"_**Hihihi… Yak Cho, anak kecil saja tidak suka denganmu… kira-kira ada apa ya?"kikikku sinis, hahaha… lihatlah wajah namja di depanku ini, merah menahan marah. "Ayo kita pulang Taemin… Sungmin…"**_

"_**Permisi…" lirih Sungmin yang mengikuti langkahku dari belakang.**_

_**Hahaha… ternyata menyenangkan juga melihat muka seorang Cho seperti tadi… Lihat, dia hanya berdiri mematung di sana.**_

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

**Di kediaman keluarga Cho**

BRAKKK- tas yang kusandang tadipun melayang ke sudut kamar, dan aku tidak PEDULI.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu!Aishhh, pipiku sakit… jariku juga…" rintihku.

Hey, jangan bilang aku cengeng atau apa… kalian tidak merasakannya sih. Kalau kalian yang merasakannya mungkin kalian akan meringis juga sepertiku. Perih… sebenarnya apa masalah bocah itu padaku? Kenal juga tidak! Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya di jalan, kupastikan bocah itu tidak akan pernah pulang kerumahnya lagi.

Ku raih handphone yang berada di saku celanaku… aku harus menelpon seseorang….

"Hallo, Hae-ah… malamini kau ke rumahku! Kita akan pesta…" tanpa banyak bicara langsung kuputuskan saja sambungannya, kalau tidak begitu pasti Donghae akan berteriak-teriak seperti seorang _yeoja_ dari ujung sana.

Yahh… aku rasa dengan sedikit hiburan akanmelepaskan rasa kesalku. Berpesta sepuasnya sepanjang malam….

"Hum, ternyata namja itu tidak jadi menggugurkan kandungannya ya?Baguslah… eh?Bagus?Apa yang aku pikirkan? Arghh… sebaiknya aku mandi dan siap-siap untuk berpesta malam ini"

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Hiruk pikuk suara gema musik membahana di rumah yang megah -Kelip lampu juga ikut memeriahkan muda-mudi juga ikut bergerak seirama hentakkan nada yang erotis, _slow_ dan _energik_ dapat kau lihat dari mereka yang dipengaruhi minuman pemandangan yang… wah? Entahlah….

"YAKK CHO KYUHYUN" teriak seorang namja di tengah suara yang menggema ini, berusaha membuat suaranya dapat terdengar oleh namja yang sedang memegang sebotol bir di meja _bartender_ itu.

"YO DONGHAE-AH… AYO KESINI!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya.

"Pesta yang meriah Kyu! Oh ya aku mengundang seseorang ke acara ini tidak apakan?" tepukkan pelan dari Donghae ke bahu Kyuhyun sebagai tanda ucapan salam.

"Terserah kau sajalah Hae… anggap pesta ini pesta milikmu sendiri saja, um.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menengguk air dari botol yang dipegangnya. "terus… mana temanmu itu?" Tanyanya menyesap lelehan bir di pinggir bibirnya.

"Hum, sepertinya dia belum datang… mungkin sebentar lagi" dengan enteng Donghae menggambil alih botor bir dari tangan Kyuhyun dan meminumnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya kedua _namja_ itu menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti hentakkan musik.

PUKK… tepukkan pelan di bahu sebelah Kiri Donghae membuat ia menoleh kearah belakang tubuhnya. Daapat dilihatnya sosok seorang _namja_ berambut blonde dengan _gummysmile_ yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hae…" sapanya.

"Ah… Kyu, kenalkan dia Lee Hyukjae… tapi lebih suka dipanggil Eunhyuk, dia teman yang aku ceritakan tadi. Eunhyuk kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun, dia yang mengadakan pesta ini…"

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Lee Hyukjae, tapi panggil saja Eunhyuk… senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_" jabat tanganpun terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Um, _samehere_… Eunhyuk-ssi, silahkan nikmati pestanya… jangan sungkan-sungkan" balas Kyuhyun.

"Yakk Hyukkie, kenapa kau lambat sekali?"Tanya Donghae sambil menyerahkan segelas kecil _wiski_ kepada Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Tadi harus mengantar _umma_ ke bandara dulu, dia mau pergi ke Jepang… ada urusan di sana katanya"

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak bakal jadi datang…" ucap Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa bergidik.

"kalian punya hubungan?" Tanya Kyuhyun blak-blakan.

"Hahaha, iya… aku dan Eunhyuk baru jadian 3 bulan, tidak masalahkan Kyu kalau aku seorang gay?"

"tidak masalah, asal jangan ajak-ajak aku untuk berubah haluan Hae-ah" ucap Kyuhyun cuek saambil menyesap botol bir yang masih berada di tangan Donghae tadi.

"Hahahaha… tentu saja, aku tau kalau kau itu straight Kyu… jadi tenang saja!" gelak Donghae.

"Ya sudah, ayo Eunhyuk-ssi… minum sepuasnya! Anggap saja sebagai ungkapan selamat dariku atas hubungan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun semangat sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol birnya.

.

**1 bulan kemudian…**

Pagi yang cerah walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 tapi hawa matahari masih tetap terasa hangat. Suasana riuhpun terjadi di dalam ruangan ini… kantin sekolah, bunyi peralatan masak dari besi yang saling beradu .

"Pagi _ajhumma_!" sapa Sungmin dengan _ajhumma_ pemilik kantin.

"Ah, Minnie-ah!Kau sudah datang? Cepat bantu_ajhumma_ ya?! Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan dimulai… pakai dulu _apron_ di samping itu" Ucap _ajhumma_ pemilik kantin.

Teng… Teng… Teng… Jam istirahat pertama berdentang di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit, dalam seketika kantin akan menjadi lautan manusia.

"Permisi… susu kotak dingin tiga!" teriak seseorang.

"Permisi!" sahut-sahutan dari seluruh murid sekolahpun terjadi.

.

"Hahhh… hari ini ramai sekali, Minnie-ah… ambil ini makan dulu sana!" ucap _ajhumma_ sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan.

"_Gomawoajhumma_, hehehe Minnie memang lapar!" ucap Sungmin riang menerima kotak itu, lalu berlalu pergi menuju halaman belakang. Jam-jam seperti ini taman memang sedikit lebih sunyi, jadi merupakan tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siswa-siswi lebih memilih makan di halaman samping sekolah atau di atap sekolah.

"Baiklah, Minnie akan makan disini saja… ah, wah… enak… nyam…" dengan penuh semangat Sungmin memakan bekal yang diberikan _ajhumma_ pemilik kantin. Wajahnya yang ceria menutupi segala penderitaannya selama ini."Ughh...Ughh… Urghhh" makanan yang tadinya dengan semangat di makan sekarang dengan mudahnya kembali keluar dari mulut Sungmin…

"uhuk… hiks… makanannya… hiks…" Tangis Sungmin.

"Minnie tidak bisa makan… hiks…" ucapnya sedih sambil mengusap tepian bibirnya dengan punggung tangan putihnya.

**TUK…**

"Ambil ini, lap mulutmu… terus minum ini... tuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya" Ucap seseorang sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ah, _gomawo_…" dengan berlahan Sungmin mengelap tepian bibir merahnya dan meminum minuman dari namja Sungmin melirik kearah _namja_ di sebelahnya ini, soalnya jarang sekali murid sekolah ini ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Sini… di tepi sini masih ada bekas muntahanmu" ucapnya sambil mengambil alih sapu tangan yang dipegang Sungmin dan mengelap pinggiran bibir Sungmin berlahan.

'Mata itu, mata yang indah… berwarna dark brown… indah…' pikir Sungmin

"Sudah… lain kali sebaik lain kali kalau kau ingin makan sebaiknya dipilih dulu, yang kira-kira tidak membuatmu mual. Kasihan kandunganmu tidak mendapatkan nutrisi nantinya" lirih _namja_ itu.

"Ah, _ne_… _gomawo_"lirih Sungmin, lalu ia berdiri dan memungut beberapa helai daun kering. Dan menaburkannya di atas muntahannya tadi._Namja_yang bersamanya hanya bisa menautkan alis… aneh.

Setelah dikira rapi dan menutup muntahannya Sungmin duduk di sebelah _namja_ tadi.

"Hehehe… Minnie malu" ucapnya lirih kepada _namja_ di sampingnya yang dari melihat tingkah unik Sungmin hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?Apa kandunganmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya _namja_ itu sambil memandang jauh ke depan.

"Minnie baik, _aegya_ Minnie di dalam ini juga baik… walau dia sedikit nakal, Minnie jadi tidak bisa makan… Minnie sering muntah-muntah beberapa minggu ini._Ajhumma_ bilang ini biasa, nanti beberapa bulan pasti Minnie bisa makan banyak lagi."Celoteh Sungmin riang sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Oh ya, mau dengarin _aegya_-nya Minnie tidak? Seperti yang di TV-TV itu…Ayo sini…" dengan cepat Sungmin meraih kepala _namja_ itu dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya yang masih agak terlihat datar._Namja_ itu hanya bisa terdiam… dan memejamkan matanya begitu saja.

"Hihihi… sudah lama Minnie ingin melakukan ini, apa kamu mendengar sesuatu? Minnie tidak bisa mendengar suara _aegya_ di dalam sana. Berapakali Minnie coba dengar, tapi telinga Minnie tidak bisa menyentuh perut… hufh… Minnie kan juga ingin dengar…" sebuah pout-an imut terbentuk dari bibirnya. "Bagaimana?Apa mendengar sesuatu?"

"Umm… iya, aku mendengar sesuatu… bunyinya… KRUYUKKK" kikikan kecil terdengar dari namja itu.

"Ung, ternyata Minnie masih lapar… bagaimana ini?Makanan tadi sudah habis semua" ucap Sungmin dengan muka tertekuk.

"Ini… aku punya roti… makanlah" ucap namja itu dan bangkit duduk di sebelah senyum merekah Sungmin mengunyah roti itu sambil sesekali mengucapkan "_Gomawo_".Sungguh aneh entah kenapa rasa mualnya saat makan roti ini menghilang secara seketika.

"Ya sudah, aku ingin kembali ke kelas… sampai jumpa lagi Sungmin-ssi" pamitnya sambil berdiri ingin berlalu, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti."Sungmin-ssi apa kau ingat padaku?" tanyanya sambil melihat kea rah Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan rotinya.

"Ung, Minnie ingat!_Namja_ yang dipukul Taemin dulukan? Kalau Minnie tidak salah…" seru Sungmin, dan sang _namja_ yang bertanya hanya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Cho Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun… dan Sungmin-ssi… maaf atas kata-kataku tempo hari. Jaga kandunganmu _ne_?" dengan senyuman lembut ia pun berlalu, menghilanng di tingkungan jalan setapak taman.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Ung, Minnie akan mengingatnya" lirih Sungmin menatap kearah tempat Kyuhyun menghilang.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Um… tes..tes… (pegang mic)**

**TTATT**

**Bunuhlah aku~ huweeee~**

**Pasti kurang memuaskan ya?**

**Tapi aku janji Chapter depan lebih bagus lagi…**

***deep bow***

**SILAHKAN GEBUK SAYA, HUWEEEE *gigit baju***

**.**

**.**

**Tuk chingudeul semua, Ella lahir tahun 1992 kok, jadi bagi yang review nggak usahlah panggil Author… rasanya sedikit panggil eonnie, nunna, saeng dan bagi yang mo manggil cinta juga boleh kok – PLAKK- hehehe… bercanda kok, biar kita lebih akrab aja nantinya. Oh ya, bagi yang menyumbang ide kemaren ada beberapa yang idenya menarik… Ella suka, entar Ella masukkin ide-idenya… bagi yang masih punya ide silahkan di salurkan.**

**Sekali lagi Ella mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karna lama banget baru update. Dan setelah di updatepun ceritanya gak bagus lagi Mianhe.**

**Hehehehe… tuk masalah EYD Ella dah puyeng sendiri, rencananya kalau ini sudah selesai Ella mo cari Beta yang mo ngebetain FF abal ini, itupun kalo ada yang mau entarnya.**

**Jadi jangan bosan-bosan baca FF ini ya?**

**Mungkin tuk sambungan FF ini Ella post 2-3 hari sekali.**

**Oh ya yang ada 1 bulan kemudian mungkin ada beberapa yang bingung, chapter depan akan di jelaskan… *Author yang berbrlit-belit* hehehe XD**

**.**

**OKEY PERTANYAAN YANG SANGAT MEMBINGUNGKAN TUK CHAPTER INI…**

**KENAPA KYUHYUN MENJADI PERHATIAN DENGAN SUNGMIN?**

**JAWABANNYA CHAPTER DEPAN**

**SO,**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER BYE…**

**.**

"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**INNOCENT LIFE**

**MAIN CAST:LEE SUNGMIN** as LEE SUNGMIN

**CHO KYUHYUN** as CHO KYUHYUN

**KIM JAE JOONG** as KIM JAEJOONG

**KIM HYUN JOONG** as KIM HYUN JOONG

Disclaimers :**DIRI MEREKA SENDIRI**** dan IDE CERITA INI MILIK SAYA !**

**WARNINGS :YAOI** ( tidak bisa diganggu gugat *ketuk palu*), **MPREG**, **HURT/COMFORT,ANGST**, **OOC,NOT FOR KIDS !.**

**DEDICATED FOR MY BELOVED READERS OUT THERE**

**SARANGHAE~**

**P.S : BOLD and ITALIC-FLASHBACK**

**.**

**Senangnya hati ini ternyata sahabat-sahabatku di sini senang dengan cerita ini**

**TTATT, jadi terharu…**

**BANYAK BANGET YANG DUKUNG, EMAKKKK….**

**Gomawo *bow***

**LOVE YOU FULL MA-MAN (?)**

**Xixixixi- *bighug***

**Oh ya terima kasih juga dengan Song byBeast : On Rainy Days**

**As**

**Background Music for this Chapter**

**Got recommendate by my Saeng Cho Vhe ^^b**

**Dapet banget feelnya,, ^^b**

**Jangan banyak cuap-cuap… silahkan di baca…**

**.**

"_**Ya sudah, aku ingin kembali ke kelas… sampai jumpa lagi Sungmin-ssi" pamitnya sambil berdiri ingin berlalu, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti."Sungmin-ssi apa kau ingat padaku?" tanyanya sambil melihat kea rah Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan rotinya.**_

"_**Ung, Minnie ingat!Namja yang dipukul Taemin dulukan? Kalau Minnie tidak salah…" seru Sungmin, dan sang namja yang bertanya hanya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Cho Kyuhyun, namaku Cho Kyuhyun… dan Sungmin-ssi… maaf atas kata-kataku tempo hari. Jaga kandunganmu ne?" dengan senyuman lembut ia pun berlalu, menghilanng di tingkungan jalan setapak taman.**_

"_**Cho Kyuhyun? Ung, Minnie akan mengingatnya" lirih Sungmin menatap kearah tempat Kyuhyun menghilang.**_

**.**

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

Kata Kim _ajhumma_ sekarang kandungan Minnie sudah masuk tiga bulan, perut Minniepun sedikit ingin melihatnya?Hihihi… kata _ajhumma_ tidak boleh. Kemarin Minnie ditegur sama_ajhumma_ karena Minnie menunjukkan perut Minnie dengan Kibum, Changmin dan Taemin. _Ajhumma_ bilang tidak bagus untuk _aegya_ Minnie kalau bajunya dibuka._Aegya_ bisa masuk angin … makanya sekarang Minnie memakai kantong pemanas perut, lihat ada dua yang Minnie pakai. Hangatttttt….

"Minnie, ayo kita pergi_ajhussi_ sudah menunggu di luar" panggil Kim _ajhumma_ dari balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka."Ne _ajhumma_!" teriakku tidak semangat hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan kandungan ingin ikut?

"Dan jangan berlari Minnie… pelan-pelan saja" teriak ajhumma dari lantai bawah. Woahh, _ajhumma_ hebat… dia bisa tau kalau Minnie ingin lari! Ck… ck… apa_ajhumma_ seorang peramal seperti di _stand_ musim panas bulan lalu?

.

"Minnie, ayo cepat masuk dalam taksi!" ucap Kim _ajhussi_ dari dalam taxi, _ajhumma_ juga ikut Minnie kerumah duduk di sebelah _ajhumma_, sedangkan _ajhussi_ duduk di sebelah pak supir."Bagaimana Minnie apa kau senang nak kita pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini?"Tanya Kim _ajhussi_.

"ung, Minnie senang _ajhussi. Ajhumma_?Apa setelah kita dari rumah sakit Minnie bisa membawa pulang _aegya_ yang ada di sini? Minnie ingin memakaikannya baju yang dibuat _ajhumma_ kemarin… yang warnanya pink itu, hihihi…" pasti sangat menyenangkan bermain dengannya, oh iya… harus ajak Kibum, Changmin juga Taemin tuk bermain bersama Minnie.

"Anak tuan sedang hamil ya?" Tanya pak supir sambil tersenyum ramah di balik kaca spion yang menghadap kearah kursi barisan belakang.

"ung, eh… eh… iya" ucap Kim _ajhussi_ terbata-bata, _ajhumma_ di sebelah Minnie juga hanya mengelus rambut Minnie.

"Hahaha… aku juga seperti itu dulunya tuan, saat anak gadisku hamil… hati ini berasa bergetar hebat, seperti bintang yang jatuh ke bumi… sangat membahagiakan masa itu… akhhh, aku jadi ingin menimang cucu lagi! Kalian tau, aku sudah punya sembilan cucu di rumah… hahaha, yak anak gadis! Kau harus ingat untuk menjaga kandungan ne… hamil muda itu sangat rentan, anakku juga pernah mengalami keguguran tiga kali! Jadi kau harus hati-hati ne?"

_Ajushhi_ ini sungguh bersemangat menceritakan anak perempuan dan cucu-cucunya, liat gaya tangannya, hehehe…

Eh? Anak gadis?Dia memanggil Minnie anak gadis tadi?Tunggu Minnie bukan gadis….

"_Ajhussi_, Minnie bukan _yeoja_… Minnie _namja_!_NAMJA_!" jelasku. Minnie lihat,_Ajhumma_ mengelus berlahan mukanya, _ajhussi_ juga hanya menghela nafas, ada apa? Apa Minnie salah bicara…

**CKIIIIIIIITTTTTT…**

Aighuu, taksinya berhenti mendadak. Untung saja Minnie tidak jatuh! Huh… Minnie jadi kaget…

"_NAMJA_?KAU?HAMIL?" eh, _ajhussi_ supir taksi ini punya wajah yang aneh… lihat wajahnya sungguh lucu.

Dia kaget? Kaget karena apa?

"Uhuk… maaf, apa bisa kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" ucap Kim _ajhussi_ kepada supir taksi.

Supir taksi itu hanya mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat, dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit lagi.

.

"Ini biaya taksinya…" ucap Kim _ajhussi_ sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada supir taxi supir hanya menerima uang itu dengan berlahan, tapi matanya kenapa menatap Minnie seperti itu ya? Ah mungkin dia ingin pamit dengan Minnie! Ayo kita lambaikan tangan….

"Ayo Minnie, sepertinya _seonsaengnim_-nya sudah menunggu di dalam" _ajhumma_ suka sekali menggandeng tangan Minne, Minne juga suka digandeng _ajhumma_… rasanya hangat.

"Ayo Minnie kita masuk!" ajak _ajhussi_ sambil merangkul bahuku.

Wahh… sudah lama sekali Minnie tidak ke rumah sakit ini, terakhir ke sini waktu Minnie sakit wasir. Hum… ramai sekali koridor rumah sakit ini, ah… ada kursi roda! Hehehe... nanti Minnie ingin coba menaikinya.

.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, ayo buka bajunya! Kita akan periksa _aegya_ nya ya…"

Sebenarnya Minnie malu buka baju di depan_seonsaengnim_ tapi Minnie ingin lihat _aegya_ juga… eh? Apa ini? Dingin….

Apa yang telah dioleskan _seonsaengnim_ ini ke perut Minnie?

"_ajhumma_…" rintihku, aku takut _aegya_ didalam sana akan kedinginan juga seperti Minnie. Minnie tidak mau _aegya_ masuk angin nantinya.

"hehehe… tidak apa Sungmin-ssi, ini adalah "_lotion_" biar nanti mudah bagi saya tuk melihat _aegya_-nya" terang _seonsaengnim_, sambil membalurkan cairan dingin itu dipermukaan perut Minnie.

_Ajhumma_ yang berdiri disebelah hanya mengenggam tangan Minnie dan sesekali mengelus rambut _ajhussi_?Kim _ajhussi_ menunggu di luar… dia tidak ingin masuk katanya.

"Ah itu dia, apa anda bisa melihatnya Sungmin-ssi? Yang gumpalan putih itu adalah aegya anda… mari kita perbesar, kita perhatikan dan… yups, _aegya_ anda sangat sehat"

"Eh? Itu _aegya_ Minnie?_Ajhumma_?Kenapa _aegya_ bentuknya seperti itu?Kok tidak sama dengan punyanya Park _ajhumma_?"

_Aegya_ milik Park _ajhumma_ punya kaki dan tangan… ada rambut, mata, hidung dan… ung, apalagi ya? Kenapa _aegya_ Minnie tidak ada itu semua?Kenapa hanya warna putih saja.

"Hahaha… tentu saja tidak sama, _aegya_-nya Park _Ajhumma_ sudah berumur satu tahun, kalau Minnie kan baru beberapa bulan saja. Nanti pasti ada muncul kaki, tangan, hidung, mata dan organ lainnya seperti _aegya_-nya Park _ajhumma_" jelas Kim _ajhumma_.

"Benar begitu _seonsaengnim_?"

"Benar Sungmin-ssi, oleh karna itu… biar _aegya_-nya sehat dan punya semua organ itu Minnie harus menjaga kesehatan _ne_?"

Ung, Minnie harus sehat.

Oh, sepertinya pemeriksaan sudah selesai… cepat turunkan baju! Nanti _aegya_ masuk angin… dan Sungmin tidak ingin itu terjadi. Eh, mana kantong penghangat Minnie? Ah itu dia, di meja kecil itu. Kim _ajhumma_ masih mengobrol dengan _seonsaengnim_, hum… Minnie ingin jalan-jalan keluar.

.

"Lho Minnie? Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai?"Tanya Kim _ajhussi_.

"Ung, _ajhussi_?Bolehkah Minnie jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

"ya sudah, asal jangan jauh-jauh… _ajhussi_ ingin masuk dulu ke dalam, ingin mendengar penjelasan _seonsaengnim_"

Hum… Minnie ingin kemana ya?Kiri atau kanan? Kanan saja!

Wahhh… ada yang menangis?Siapa itu?Bayi? Ruangan apa ini? Baby Room?Apa artinya Baby Room? Masuk sajalah…

"permisi… Minnie mau masuk! Permisi ya… eh, WOAAHH… BANYAK AEGYA! Upss… sttt… jangan ribut! Nanti aegyanya bangun…"

Apa Baby Room tempat surganya baby? Eh, ada yang menangis? Siapa?Dimana?

"ah, ternyata itu dirimu ne yang menangis! Kenapa?Ung, mau Minnie gendong?Mau? Baiklah… ayo sini, hufhh"

Kecil sekali tubuhnya, ringan… _aighuu_, matanya kedip-kedip dengan Minnie.

"cup… cup… jangan menangis ya? Anak baik… anak baik akan Minnie kasih _poppo_. Aighuuu, pipinya sungguh menggemaskan" chuu….

"hihihi… dia memang ingin di _poppo_ sama Minnie ternyata, sekarang dia malah diam. _Aegya_… kau tau? Minnie juga tidak lama lagi bakal punya _aegya_ sepertimu lho… nanti kalau ada akanMinnie kenalkan kalian berdua! Fufufu… oh ya, ingin Minnie nyanyikan sebuah lagu?Iya? Oh baiklah… " baiklah akan aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu….

"Ah, kau di sini ternyata Minnie!_Ajhumma_sibuk mencarimu nak… ah, _aegya_ siapa itu? Lucunya…"ucap_ajhumma_ sambil mengelus pipi _aegya_ di gendongan Minnie…

"ayo kita pulang Minnie…" ajak _ajhumma_. "ne_ajhumma_, Minnie pulang dulu ya malaikat kecil?" dengan hati-hati Minnie mengembalikan _aegya_ke dalam keranjang tempat tidurnya. Sungguh anak yang manis.

**LEE SUNGMIN POV END**

.

**CHO KYUHYUN POV**

**Atap sekolah…**

Kemana _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu?Apa dia tidak masuk kerja di kantin hari ini? Padahal aku sudah membawakan buah mangga dari Pulau Tropis orang hamil suka makan-makanan yang masam-masamkan? Tapi sayang dia malah tidak ada….

Hah… ternyata tak buruk juga suasana di atas atap ini. Enak sekali dibawa tidur ditemani hembusan angin… mengilangkan semua rasa yang ada… rasa bersalah….

Lee Sungmin, seorang namja keterbelakangan mental… entah kenapa aku merasa aku harus menjaganya… yah, harus menjaganya. Karena semua ini salahku, aku yang membuat dia menderita.

Ya, aku telah ingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu, yah… aku ingat semuanya.

Bagaimana dengan sifat binatangku, aku menyeretnya ke sebuah gang gelap. Arghhh… KAU MEMANG BAJINGAN CHO KYUHYUN! Lihat, sekarang dia menjadi seperti ini karenamu. Untuk apa kau menangis? Semua sudah terlanjur… tapi kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan semuanya untuk mengingat itu semua kau harus di hantui oleh mimpi-mimpi itusepanjang malam. Mimpi akan malam laknat itu, yang makin lama makin jelas, bahwa dia LEE SUNGMIN DIPERKOSA OLEH CHO KYUHYUN.

Arghhh… otak jeniusmu memang tidak berguna. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dengan erangan kesakitannya yang sama persis saat dia mengerang ketika dia hampir keguguran anakmu waktu itu? Ya… darah dagingmu… darah daging dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ku ikuti semua aktifitasnya 2 bulan awal tau bagaimana dia takut dengan gang gelap dan laki-laki asing yang dia jumpai di malam hari, itu semua karena aku… semuanya karena memang berdosa.

Sungmin… maafkan aku, sungguh aku lagi ketika ku ingat perlakuan orang-orang kepadamu… maafkan aku…

**FLASHBACK**

_**Mungkin selama ini orang selalu merasa Sungmin baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya ini malah membuat dia dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.**_

_**Dengan kepolosan yang dia punya, dia bercerita kesemua tetangga bahwa dia tengah mengandung… berharap orang lainpun akan turut bahagia dengannya. Tapi tidak, di sini aku selalu mengawasinya… dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dia di kucilkan.**_

_**Di taman waktu itu…**_

"_**Teman-teman ayo lihat itu si pembohong! Dia bilang dia sedang hamil! Mana ada namja yang bisa hamil! Kata eomma ku kalaupun ada berarti dia titisan iblis! Oleh karena itu ayo kita timpuk dia!" seru seorang bocah SD sekitar berumur 11 tahun.**_

"_**JANGAN! Minnie benar-benar hamil! Tanya saja pada Kim ajhumma kalau kalian tidak percaya!" seru Sungmin kepada gerombolan anak SD.**_

_**Sungguh, dari balik pohon ini ingin sekali aku membungkam mulut bocah-bocah sekali mereka berbuat seperti itu kepada Sungmin.**_

"_**KAMI TIDAK PERCAYA! RASAKAN INI IBLIS! AYO TEMAN-TEMAN KITA LEMPARI DIA DENGAN BATU!"**_

_**Pukk… Pukk… lemparan batu pun melayang ke arah tubuh Sungmin.**_

"_**Akhh,, sakit! Jangan lempar lagi! Akh…Minnie benar-benar hamil… hiks jangan lempar Minnie lagi" rintih Sungmin sambil memeluk ingin melindungi buah hati kami.**_

"_**BERENGSEK BOCAH-BOCAH ITU!" ucapku geram… akan aku hajar mereka, aku akan keluar dari sini…**_

"_**YAKKK… HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang di ujung sana.**_

"_**Jaejoong Hyung!" panggil Sungmin dengan mata dan pipinya yang sudah basah oleh lelehan airmata.**_

"_**APA KALIAN INGIN AKU ADUKAN PADA ORANGTUA KALIAN KARENA SUDAH BERANI MELUKAI ORANG! AKU BISA SAJA MELAPORKAN HAL INI KEPADA POLISI! WALAU KALIAN ANAK KECIL KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BEBAS DARI HUKUM!" bentaknya marah sambil memeluk bahu -bocah SDyang nakal tadi hanya ketakutan dan berhambur pulang setelah digertak Kim … dadaku sakit.**_

_**Disana… Sungmin dipapah oleh Jaejoong hyung ke sebuah kursi penuh kasih sayang dia mengelap airmata aku yang berada di posisinya saat kurang cepat… arghh… kenapa hatiku sakit?**_

**FLASHBACK END**

.

Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin, mulai sekarang biarlah aku yang aku… izinkan aku berada di bulan terakhir ini aku selalu mencoba mendekatimu barharap kelak kau akan memaafkan mengingat kedekatan kita dan ku rasa… AKU MENCINTAIMU… maafkan aku… AKU MENCINTAIMU LEE SUNGMIN.

**CHO KYUHYUN POV END**

.

**AUTHOR POV**

KRIETTT… derit pintu atap pun terbuka… nampaklah sesosok namja….

"Ah… ternyata benar Kyuhyun-ssi ada di sini, hehehe… eh, kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi?Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Tadi kau kucari di kantin tapi tidak ketemu…" Tanya Kyuhyun parau, tanpa menghapus air mata penyesalan dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dulu dia yang sering menghina Sungmin, bagaimana seorang namja bisa hamil dan bayi itu adalah anak dari hasil pemerkosaan… ternyata sang permerkosa adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Minnie dari Rumah Sakit memeriksakan kandungan. Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi ingin lihat foto _aegya_ Minnie? Ini dia! _Aegya_ Minnie belum punya tangan dan kaki tapi kata _ajhumm_…"

GREBBB…Pelukkan erat di daratkan Kyuhyun di tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Biarkan begini Sungmin… biarkan begini…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil terisak , dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya saat orang di hadapannya inilah yang paling di butuhkannya saat berdosa bergelung di dalam hatinya, biarkan… biarkan begini walau untuk sesaat.

"Eh, Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa? Jangan menangis… Minnie juga hiks ingin menangis hiks" lelehan airmata juga mengalir di pipi Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempererat pelukkannya dan menyurukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin… dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma alami dari tubuh Sungmin. Aroma ini masih sama saat dengan kejamnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun merenggut kepolosan lee Sungmin, aroma yang menenangkan….

"Kyuhyun-ssi hiks… hiks… jangan menangis… jebal… hiks" tangis Sungmin makin menjadi, namja ini tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi, tapi dengan refleks matanya mengeluarkan airmata… hatinya juga merasakan perasaan yang sakit… ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaan ini datang?

"Hahaha… sudah jangan menangis, apa orang hamil selalu cengeng seperti ini _eoh_?" ucap Kyuhyun menyudahi pelukkannya setelah beberapa tersenyum tulus dengan berlahan diusapnya lelehan airmata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Eh, benarkah? Minnie tidak tau kalau orang hamil akan cengeng hiks… Kyuhyun-ssi juga kenapa menangis?Jangan mengangis ne… melihat Kyuhyun-ssi menangis Minnie juga jadi ingin menangis" dengan lembut direngkuhnya pipi tirus Kyuhyun sambil mengelap airmata Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

Dua mata saling menatap, seakan-akan ada daya magnet di antara keduamata itu… magnet yang tidak kasat mata, magnet yang bernama perasaan menatap lekat mereka saling membisikkan rangkaian kata.

CUP… kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening Sungmin, senyum hangat terlukis di bibir namja yang selama ini terkenal dengan evilnya.

"Sudah… aku tidak akan menangis, ayo sini… duduk di sebelahku!" ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam kepalanya di atas kepalanya _namja_ yang tengah hamil muda … yah, itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun ketika hidung mancungnya menyesap wangi _shampoo_ dari rambut Sungmin kedalam relung-relung jiwanya.

"Oh ya… mana foto hasil dari rumah sakit tadi? Aku ingin melihatnya…" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah… iya, ini dia… lihat Kyuhyun-ssi!Yang putih-putih itu _aegya_-nya _seonsaengnim_, _aegya_ Minnie masih kecil makanya tidak punya kaki dan tangan… lihat lucu ya _aegya_-nya Minnie?" celoteh Sungmin masih dengan posisi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya lucu… sungguh lucunya _**AEGYA**_** KITA** Minnie…"

"eh? Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

.

**TBC**

.

**RNR PLEASE?**

**BAGI PEMBACA BARU SILAHKAN SAJA MEMBACA**

**ELLA SENANG KALO ADA YANG MO BACA FF INI**

**MOGA-MOGA KALIAN TERHIBUR**

.

**Hehehehe… ini dia Chapter 7, apa masih kurang? Kalau soal panjangnya cerita Ella tidak bisa membuat lebih panjang .**

**Xixixi, bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?**

**.**

**OKEY ITU DIA CHAPTER 7 !**

**PERTANYAAN TUK CHAPTER INI…**

**APAKAH KYUHYUN AKAN JUJUR PADA SUNGMIN?**

.

CATATAN : SEPERTINYA TUK CHAPTER 8 KALIAN AKAN MENUNGGU LAMA LAGI…

MAAFKAN AUTHOR TAK BECUS INI, HUWEEEEEEEE TTATT

.

"diriku hanya ingin mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada didalam otak, jadi apabila kurang berkenan dihati anda, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya (namanya juga manusia) tapi saya tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik"


End file.
